Beyblading At Hogwarts
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: Basically what the title says but there isn't much beyblading just the bladers going to Hogwarts. Now rated T again but if you think still should be an M just let me know.
1. Introduction

So here is my first story.

i don't own Dumbledore or Hogwarts all rights go to J.k.Rowling

* * *

It was a clear, starry night with a full moon dominating the sky and no wind to make a sound to penetrate the darkness. There was no sound at all in the now deserted castle. There was only one man left sitting at his desk going through a list by candlelight. He was grateful for the peace he was getting but missed the business of the students as they moved through the old building. He looked down the list and read each name making sure to remember it, he never forgot a name. 

"I am right to bring them to the school, am I not" Albus Dumbledore asked the portraits around him. Each one either nodded or just kept on sleeping.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and thought how some things never changed.

He stood up at walked away from his desk towards the window and was joined soon by his bird Fawkes. He stared out of the window and absent-mindly stroked Fawkes.

He couldn't help but worry that he had made a mistake by choosing those students.

He looked into the clear, starry night and looked at the full moon dominating the sky. He strained his ears for the slightest noise from the wind but didn't hear anything. Sighing, he turned from the window and thought that what was done was done and he couldn't change it now if he wanted to.

It was final, beybladers with magic were coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

This is just a small introduction to start the story off. So if you think it's gonna be bad please let me know through a review. 

Review if you think it's good as well please


	2. Preperations

Second chapter, enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, I'm just borrowing them for this story.

* * *

"Oh man" Tyson said as he rummaged through his trunk looking for his newly purchased wand, what was the point of going to magic school if you couldn't even do magic. 

Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers were currently at a hotel in London finishing packing and preparing for their first school year at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry. They had been at the hotel for about a week so they could buy all their school supplies and make it on time for the Hogwarts Express. However, the latter might not be happening if Tyson won't hurry up and get his stuff sorted. It was already 10 to 10 and the taxi was arriving in 30 minutes.

"Tyson, could you please hurry up" Hilary said as she reached the bluenettes door. She looked on angrily as Tyson just continued to fling clothes, books and beyblade parts from his trunk.

"You know you could try helping, Hilary" Tyson snapped from behind the book he was currently holding. Hilary looked as if she could strangle the annoying blader, Kenny saw this and quickly stepped in to calm everyone down.

"Hilary, why don't you go help Rei in the kitchen and I'll give Tyson a hand" Hilary just stared at Kenny making him nervous and causing him to back away from her slowly. Eventually she just turned on her heel and went into the kitchen while the two boys set to work.

**10 Minutes later**

"Oh no, where is that stupid thing" Tyson whined as he searched through a pile of tops for the 16th time that already.

"Tyson you should show your wand more respect" Kai said plainly , he had joined the search party about 3 minutes ago "First you loose your wand and now you're calling it names"

"I know what you're looking for" said the playful blonde now stood at the door.

"Yes, Max did you find my wand" Tyson shouted as he ran to the door.

"I might of" max replied with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh, please give it back Maxxie" Tyson pleaded.

"OK then since you asked so nicely" Max said as he handed the wand back to the hyper bluenette. He then leaned against the door frame and sighed "Now you have to repack your whole trunk again Tyson" Tyson froze as he looked around the and it just dawned on him what a mess he had made.

"Don't worry we'll help, won't we?" Kenny asked looking from Kai to Max, they both nodded and the 4 bladers got repacking.

**15 Minutes later**

All 6 Bladebreakers were now stood outside waiting for their Taxi and shivering. It was freezing cold and all of them had packed their coats in their trunks without thinking. Tyson was doing some kind of weird jumpy dance thing to keep himself warm while Max and Kenny laughed their heads off at him.

"Here's the taxi" Hilary shouted pointing at the vehicle now stopping in front of them. They all climbed in (it was a seven seater) with Hilary in the front and Tyson and Max at the very back

They were finally starting their journey too Hogwarts.

* * *

Didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to but there it is anyway 

Sorry for the Kai being a bit out of character but he will change back.

Please keep reviewing, thanks.

* * *


	3. Platforms

Third Chapter, yey The Majestics

slight Kai x Rei and Enrique x Oliver, if you don't like then don't read.

I still don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade,even though I want to.

* * *

As the private limo pulled up outside Kings Cross Station many people began to stare. Nobody had any idea who could be rich enough to have a limo and then travel by train instead. As the driver stepped out they all craned their necks to see who was in the back seat, but the door was shut to quickly. The driver moved to the boot and took out 4 heavy trunks with crests on their fronts. Next came the passengers, the driver shut the boot and walked round the car to the back door. He opened the black door and nobody was prepared for who stepped out. 

**Meanwhile...**

"Mummy, can I have my drink now please?" a little girl asked her mum as they waited for the train.

"Of course you can sweetheart" Her mum answered with a caring smile. She pulled a drink out oh her bag, took the top off and turned back round to give it to her daughter. However, mid-turn the drink was knocked out of her hand by a boy sprinting through the station.

"Sorry" Tyson called back as he went on running. he swore that if he didn't find a toilet soon he would end up going right there in the middle oh platform 7. Eventually he found a public rest room and he rushed in as quick as he could.

When he was finished, Tyson headed back to find the rest of his team. He checked a clock as he passed it and sighed with relieve as it was only 10 to 11.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed as she saw the bluenette just staring into space. She rushed over to him looking murderous for the second time that day.

"H-h-hilary, just calm down, I was coming right back." Tyson sputtered hastily while trying to keep the furious bruenette away from him.

"Tyson, that was really irresponsible just running off" Hilary said after she had given up trying to beat up the boy.

"Did you really miss me that much Hilary" Tyson challenged her comment with a smirk. Hilary just looked at him dumbfounded before the suggestion sunk in. She lunged at Tyson but missed as he ducked and headed towards platforms 9 and 10. She ran after him swinging her handbag around dangerously. the rest of the team just sighed and started to follow the fighting pair.

"I see them two haven't changed much" said a familiar voice. The four bladers turned round to be met with The Majestics. Robert was stood at the front with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he had been the one who spoke. Enrique, who was also smiling, had his arm round Oliver's waist and still trying to pull the french blader closer to him. Oliver was also smiling, the only one who wasn't was johnny as he was still behind the other 3 pushing a trolly with all their trunks on.

"So you guys got into Hogwarts aswell, I see" Max stated as he picked up his own trunk getting ready to walk to the platform. all the others did the same and followed Max onto platform 10 and saw Tyson and Hilary waiting for them near thesecret gateway they were told about. tyson had a very noticable bump on his head.

"Right who wants to go first then" Kenny asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'll go" Johnny stated plainly, he picked up his trunk and walked straight through the wall to their platform. Robert followed with Enrique and Oliver not far behind. Kai then picked up his trunk grabbed Rei's hand and pulled his koi through behind him. Kenny and Max went next with hilary and Tyson bringing up the rear.

"Oh...wow" Hilary said not taking her eyes of the gleaming red train. The platform was full with pupils saying goodbye to their parents or meeting up with friends.

"Oh yeah, did you guys see that limo outside" Tyson asked The Majestics and they all smiled at each other and looked at Robert to answer.

"Actually, that was us. My parents made us come in the limo from where we were staying." The Bladebreakers just shrugged of the answer guessing it would have been something like that. They all now headed onto the train looking for a compartment to sit in.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing and helping me spot my mistakes. ; ) 

I'm sort of running out of inspiration so if you have any ideas please tell me. Also tell me if there is something you want to happen and I'll try include it.

* * *


	4. On The Hogwarts Express

Fourth chapter, goodbye Kings Cross Station.

Tala x Bryan

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, I wonder what it would be like if I did.

* * *

The Bladebreakers waved goodbye to The Majestics and started looking for some seats. They searched nearly the whole train with people pointing and whispering to their friends as they passed. Eventually they found an empty compartment at the end of the train, after they had stored their trunks they settled down and waited for the train to set off. 

"I wonder if the lessons will be hard" Max wondered allowed while staring out of the window.

"They're meant to be difficult at first but should get a bit easier" Kenny answered while typing something on his laptop.

"Did anyone actually practice any spells at home?" Tyson asked drawing everyone's attention to him. Everyone shook their heads apart from Kai who didn't bother to reply.

"At least I'm not the only one" Tyson said with a nervous laugh. Max turned back to looking out of the window and Kenny went back to his laptop.

"Tyson, being behind in classes is no laughing matter" Hilary stated in a stern tone, glaring at the blunette.

"God Hilary can't you take anything lightly" Tyson stated resting his chin on his hands as he was now completely bored.

They were only on the train for about 5 minutes before it started to move. Max watched as the platform disappeared when the train turned the corner. He reluctantly turned to look at his fellow teammates in the compartment. Tyson was complaining about being bored already, Kenny was typing away at his laptop and Hilary was complaining about Tyson complaining. Kai was lent against the wall with his arms folded glaring at Tyson and Rei was searching for something in his bag.

"What are looking for?" Max questioned the Chinese blader who now pulled out a mysterious looking package.

"Well, I was going to save this for later but we might as well use it now" Rei answered as he pulled a mountain of sandwiches out of the package. Tyson immediately dived at the food and ended up tripping over and landing in a heap at Kai's feat. Kai just ignored him and turned to look out of the window. Everyone calmed down now there was food out as no one had eaten breakfast. As everyone was eaten there was a knock at the door, they looked round wondering who it could be.

"I'll get it" Hilary said as she stood up and pulled the door open by the handle. However, she jumped backwards as she was met with two famous glares from two famous Russian bladers. Tala and Bryan both stood there with their arms crossed and they didn't look very cooperative.

"I'll guess you came to see me" Kai said plainly as he stood up and left the compartment closing the door behind him. He just looked at the other two bladers waiting for one of them to speak.

"We thought we would come and let you know we were going to Hogwarts aswell" Tala answered after waiting for about 2 minutes.

"And the real reason was you were looking for a spare compartment to make out in and you heard Tyson's loud voice so you thought you check if we were all there" Kai corrected Tala with an all knowing smirk on his face. His anction recieved a glare from Bryan and a slight blush from Tala, which only he and Bryan ever saw.

"So do Ian and Spencer even know about you two being together yet" Kai questioned the two as he leaned against the wall.

"We haven't found the right moment to tell them yet" Tala answered without looking at Kai, he was only this open with his emotions in front of Bryan and Kai.

"Or you're just two scared" Kai added with his smirk getting bigger as the conversation went on.

"We're not scared" Tala snapped back locking eyes with Kai, he was starting to get angry with the cocky blader.

"Oh, so you're ashamed of your relationship then or at least Bryan is" Kai commented knowing Bryan would snap at that, he didn't know why but he loved to tease the lilac haired blader.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of it" Bryan snarled at Kai almost lunging at him to do some serious damage to his smirking face.

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention to Tala then" Kai was getting a bit angry mow as well, he thought Bryan was an OK guy but he just couldn't get his head around the fact that he was going out with Tala, Kai's best friend. He was to busy lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise Bryan's fist was coming towards his face, he noticed to late and fell backwards with the force of the punch. Just as Bryan hit the duel haired blader the people in the compartments on each side of them came out to see what was going on.

"Oh my god" Hilary shouted as she saw the punch hit Kai squarly in the face and she backed away from the fight she was sure was about to happen.

"Bryan, stop it" Tala shouted as he quickly stood in between the stubborn bladers hoping they would both just calm down. Kai stood up and smirked at Bryan obvisouly showing that that was the reaction he wanted. Bryan looked from Tala to Kai and then just turned around and walked away from the bunch of people now gathered around Kai and Tala.

"Why do you always have to be like that around him" Tala shouted angrily at his best friend before turning on his heel and stomping off after Bryan. Kai just shrugged his shoulders and pushed past evryone back into the Bladebreakers compartment with Rei following quickly behind.

"What was all that about" asked one of the occupants of the compartment opposite theirs. This boy had bright red hair and lots of freckles he was stood in front of another three people. There was a boy with messy black hair and round glasses, a girl with bushy brown hair and overlarged front teeth and a boy who was quite chubby and was holding a fat toad in his hands.

"Oh, it was just a little problem but i'm sure it is all fine now" Kenny answered before they all entered their compartments again. Kai was leant back against the wall again and Rei was looking quite upset. They all returned to their seats and Max looked out of the window.

"Hey guys, I can see the castle" Max shouted and pointed at the castle the train was getting closer to.

Tyson sighed to himself, 'This is going to be an interesting year' he thought as everyonr else, apart from Kai, moved to the window to see their new school.

* * *

OK, I do actually like Kai as a character but I just think he probaly would act like that if Tala and Bryan were together.

Can you guess who the people were?

Review please and if you have any ideas please share them.

* * *


	5. Arriving At Hogwarts

Fifth chapter, yey they're finally at Hogwarts.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, and I never will : (

* * *

"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere" called a deep, loud voice as the Bladebreakers got of the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmead. They looked for the source of the voice and it didn't take them long to find the person shouting instructions. He looked twice the size of an averaged height adult and his face was covered with his bushy black hair and beard. The team hesitantly walked towards the man and noticed lots of familiar faces in the group which was gathered around him. There was The Majestics, The Demolition Boys, The White Tigers, The PBB All Starz, F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion and The Justice Five. Daichi and Rick were also among the other bladers but they were stood alone as they didn't really have a team anymore. As they reached the group they received some smiles, some glares and some bladers just totally ignored them. There was other first years there as well, not many though as so many teams had been accepted. 

"Follow me" The man shouted once he was sure everyone was there. They followed him to the edge of the giant lake surrounding the school and saw lots of boats waiting for them.

"We're goin' by boat" The man stated even though it was pretty obvious. No one moved until the man took one of his big hands and pushed Tyson towards the boat and causing him to trip and fall over. Everyone laughed at him and then moved into the boats. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were in a boat together with another boy who wasn't a blader. He had brown hair and his fringe just fell over his eyes, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but on that boat travelling to the school.

"Hi I'm Hilary, what's your name?" Hilary asked the boy. the looked her up and down before answering her question.

"I'm Chandler" He said plainly before turning away and looking at everyone else.

**Meanwhile...**

"Look I just want to know your name" Max exclaimed loudly. He, Rei and Kai were on a boat with this girl and she was staring at max as he kept asking her her name. She had black hair, not raven black but a subtle black which made her skin look very pale. She had her hair in a high pony tail and her fringe covered one of her eyes.

"My name is Cordelia but I hate it so if you have to talk to me call me Cordy" She answered eventually, still staring at Max. The staring was starting to creep Rei out as he watched the two.

**Also, Meanwhile**...

"I hope we're in the same house as Rei" Mariah said as she watched Rei from the boat her and the rest of The White Tigers were.

"Relax Mariah, of course we'll be in the same house as Rei" Lee told the pink haired blader without taking his eyes of the castle, coming gradually closer all the time. Gary was eating some food he had left over from the train and Kevin was looking over the side of the boat trying to figure out how it was moving by itself.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw" Mariah then added to the conversation.

"Why?" Kevin questioned now sitting back up and looking at Mariah.

"Because, Ravenclaw only takes the smartest so I should be a sure in" Mariah answered before looking back at Rei. Kevin rolled his eyes, he looked up to Mariah but he had to admit she was really vein. He looked around at the different teams and tried to guess who he thought would go in Ravenclaw. He didn't know much about Hogwarts, he knew the house names and all the basic stuff but that was it.

After about another 10 minutes in the boats they came to the other edge of the lake. The man led them into the castle grounds and up the front steps. He pushed open the two big front doors to reveal an outstanding entrance hall. The floor and walls were stone which drew your attention to the white marble staircase leading to the higher floors of the school. At the other end of the hall there was two more large doors which lots of voices could be heard coming from behind them. There was portraits all around the walls but they weren't just ordinary portraits, the people in them moved and jumped to other portraits next to them. Some were whispering and pointing at the new students and some were smiling and waving. There was a stone passage way leading off the entrance hall which gave of a feeling of dread and dispair, just like Bolkov Abbey did.

"There you all are" A old, stern woman exclaimed as she entered the hall from a door in the corner which was barely noticeable. The woman was wearing long black robes and she had her hair tied in a tight knot which was poking out from underneath her pointed hat.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall, deputy head of this school and head of Griffindor House. You will all follow me threw the doors behind me and then you will be sorted into your houses" She explained to the group of first years. Tyson looked really nervous now, he was worrying about how they will be sorted. He imagined himself up in front of the whole school and not being able to be sorted because he wasn't good enough for any of the houses. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Max got hold of his arm and started pulling him into the Great Hall with the rest of the group. As they entered they saw there was 4 long tables with pupils on and 1 smaller one with teachers on. The man took his seat at the head table and Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of it once they had walked past the longer tables. on top of the stool she placed a hat and the second she had stepped away the hat burst into song. It sang about the 4 houses and how they should work together. After it had finished the whole hall filled with applause and Professor McGonagall stood near the stool and opened a scroll.

"I will now say your names of this list, when your name is called you must come forward sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on" She addressed the first years mainly as the older students new what was going to happen. She cleared her throat and read the first name of the list. "Aaron", Shocked at first Aaron was rooted to his spot until Miguel gave him an encouraging push. He walked up to the stool, sat down and put the hat on.

"Hufflepuff" The hat shouted after about it had been on Aaron's head for 30 seconds. The whole Hufflepuff table cheered as Aaron took of the hat and went to sit down with his house.

"Rick Anderson" Professor McGonagall said the next name on her list. Rick walked to the stool and put the hat on with look on his face which made it clear he thought this was pointless.

"Ravenclaw" the hat called and this time the Ravenclaw table cheered but it didn't last as long when they all saw rick's attitude as he walked towards the table.

"Chandler Bartly" The name next called out belonged to the boy who was on the boat with Tyson, Hilary and Kenny. He stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. he was sat there waiting for a lot longer then the other two before the hat made up it's mind.

"Slytherin" the hat called and the table at the end erupted in cheers. As Chandler walked to his new table all of the first years noticed some of the older students glaring at him. The sorting went on for about half an hour with the bladers getting spread through all the houses. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Rei, Kai, Daichi, Miguel and Claude all went to Griffindor. Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Enrique, Oliver, Raul, Julia and Matilda joined Aaron in Hufflepuff while Micheal, Emily, Eddie, Steve, Robert, Johnny, Ming-Ming and Crusher joined Rick in Ravenclaw. This left Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel and Cordelia, the girl on the boat with Max, to join Chandler in Slyhterin. After the sorting was finidhed the head teacher, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and talked to the school. He talked aabout rules, staff replecemnts and other things that needed to be mentioned. Then the food was produced.

"Wow, this food is amazing" Tyson said as he was stuffing his face with all the food he could lay his hands on.

"Hey, isn't that those four people we met on the train?" Hilary asked pointing to four people sitting a little further up the table. Daichi, Miguel and Claude hadn't met the other pupils on the train so they turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Yeh, it is them" Rei answered even though the question didn't need an answer. The four people they were talking about just noticed them got up and came to see the group of bladers.

"Hi, I hope you remember us from the train. My name in Hermione Granger" said the girl with the bushy hair cheerfully.

"I'm Harry Potter" said the boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"And I'm Ron Weasley" said the boy with bright red hair.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" said the chubby boy.

"We're in our second year here, so if you need any help with aything just ask" The girl finished off their introduction and waited for bladers to speak.

"Thanks for offering to help us" Kenny answered back for the group. "I'm Kenny or The Cheif, whichever you prefer, and this is Hilary, Max, Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Rei, Claude and Miguel" He pointed to each one of the others as they said their name.

"Right, well it was nice meeting you but we should go finish eating now" The said just before they all waved and walked back to their seats. About a minute after they left the main food dissapeared and was replaced by dessert. They ate the dessert happily chatting and making predictions of what their lessons would be like until they all could not eat anymore, apart from Tyson who is always hungry anyway.

* * *

I added two of my OCs there but I don't know if I should include them in main story lines or just have them pop in the story every now and then. What do you think? 

Thanks for the reviews so far and if you have any ideas please share them.

* * *


	6. Their new rooms

Sixth Chapter, into Griffindor tower they go.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, just this story and my own characters.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, the prefects gathered all the bladers from their house and led them to the rooms. Being in Griffindor, the Bladebreakers, Daichi, Miguel and Claude had to go all the way up to the seventh floor. They followed their two prefects into the entrance hall and then up the marble staircase. They kept on walking, taking in all their surroundings, until they reached their rooms. As they walked they noticed that all the portraits in the school could move and talk. 

"They're creeping me out" Hilary stated pointing to a portrait of four drunk friars whispering something to each other and glancing at the first years. Once they realised they were being watched they scattered into different portraits leaving just an empty canvas and empty bottles behind. They were in awe at the amazing structure and design of the castle. Everything seemed to fit perfectly but also be so unique at the same time.

"Wow, everything about this place feels magical, even the food did" Daichi said while trying to look at everything as they walked by it. He was so distracted looking at everything that he missed the prefects warning them to jump the vanishing step on the stairs they were on and stepped on it. The minute his foot made contact the step it sunk in and no matter how hard he pulled he couldn't get it out. Everyone burst out laughing when they saw what Daichi had got himself into.

"Can someone give me a hand please?" Daichi almost shouted at the laughing crowd. Tyson stepped forward and tried to pull Daichi out of the step. After a few tries, Daichi was free and the group could get moving again. Once they reached the seventh floor they were led down a corridor which had a big painting of a lady at the end. The lady was quite overweight and had brown hair which was tied in a knot. She was wearing a purple dress and she was bearly moving unlike the rest of the portraits. She sat on a simple wooden chair and only fidgeted every now and then.

"Password" the lady said in a stern and commanding voice.

"Gillyweed" the male prefect stated cleary. The portrait of the lady swung forward to reveal a large whole which the two prefects climbed in and the bladers hesitantly followed. The room behind the portrait was known as the common room and it was very welcoming. There was a fireplace at one side with arug in front and a few comfy chairs just around the rug. The walls and floor was stone but the warmness and brightness of everything else made them feel just as enticing. There was a few tables with chairs around them and a board on one wall with notices on. At the other side of the room to the entrance there was two staircases.

"Girls will follow me up this staircase, and boys follow Jamie up the other one" The girl prefect explained and led Hilary, as she was the only girl, up one of the staircases. Jamie, the other prefect, gestured for the boys to follow him up the other staircase.

"For of you are going to be in this room and the other four in the next room up" Jamie said once they were halfway up the staircase and then left them to go to his own room. The boys decided that Kai, Rei, Miguel and Claude will share the higher room while Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny share the lower one. On entering their rooms they saaw there trunks were already there at the end of their beds. The beds were four poster beds and had crimson hangins. They all chose a bed and settled down to sleep, preparing themselves for the classes that started tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being a bit short but I'm trying to spread the story out a bit. 

Thanks for the reviews so far and if you have any ideas please share them.

* * *


	7. First Lesson Part 1

Seventh Chapter, Wingardium Leviosa everybody.

I still don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade,even though I have tried to.

* * *

Of course Tyson and Daichi slept in on their first day. They woke up to Max shouting at them to hurry up and get ready. They rushed to get dressed (they didn't have to wear robes) and make it time for breakfast. Once they were ready they ran into the common room and realised just how late they were as no one was there. They climbed out of the portrait hole and ran flat out all the way to the Great Hall. 

"We...made...it...in...time" Kenny exclaimed through deep breathes. The hall was still full so they could get something to eat.

"What took you four so long then?" Hilary asked sternly as the four bladers sat down with the rest of the Griffindor first years.

"Tyson and Daichi wouldn't get out of bed" Max replied as he poured himself a drink. He looked around the hall and noticed all of the other teams were there sat at their house tables. He also saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville plus a small ginger haired girl who was sat with them. He looked back around the hall and saw Professor McGonnagal was making her way towards them.

"These are your time tables" She announced once she had reached them, she handed the four who had just arrived a piece of paper and walked back to the top table. Max looked down his list of classes and already didn't want to go to class as his first lesson was Charms with the Ravenclaws. He was alright with the subject, it was just he hadn't been getting on to well with the All Starz lately and they were in Ravenclaw.

"We should get going to give ourselves time to find the classroom" Rei suggested as only Tyson and Daichi were still eating. The rest of the group nodded and started to make their way out of the Great Hall while Tyson and Daichi finished their last plateful of food and ran after them. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Charms classroom an thy settled down in some seats at the back of the room. Kai, Rei, Miguel and Claude sat on one table while Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary squished on the other one as the tables were only meant for four but the teacher, Professor Flitwick, didn't mind. the erst of the class filed in shortly after and sat down waiting for the class to start.

"Today class we will be learning the theory and wand movements for the spell Wingardium Leviosa, which is the spell to levitate objects" Professor Flitwick said to the class after he had done the register. Professor Flitwick was a small, old wizard who had to sit on a pile of books as well as his chair to see over the top of his desk. His voice was squeaky and very high but was still understandable. The first part of the class was just copying of the board. The theory of how to preform the Wingardium Leviosa spell correct was to be written out clearly before they could start learning any type of magic.

"Right, now everybody has written that out i will teach you the correct movements to make with your wand" Professor Flitwick announced catching everyone's attention as they were all excited about getting to use their wands. "The movement is a swish and a flick, a swish and a flick." He told the class while demonstrating with his wand. The class had to practise with just sticks of wood at first in case there was an accident. Most of the class was getting it wrong and Professor Fltwick was moving around trying to correct them. The only two people who managed to get the movements perfect in the lesson were Kai and Robert. Everyone else was giving homework to practise.

"What do we have next?" Tyson asked as they left the classroom.

"Flying Lessons with the Slytherins" Miguel answered as he already had his timetable out.

"Oh, I was really looking forward to flying lessons but if we're with the Slytherins then it just ruins it" Daichi exclaimed sadly as they walked through the castle to the grounds.

"There not that bad, you know" Rei challenged him before Hilary went into a rant about how he could see the bad points and good points of the situation. the others just sighed in defeat and headed towards the quidditch pitch where the class was going to be held.

* * *

Sorry if the spell is spelt wrong but I jut guessed.

Thanks for the reviews so far and if you want anything including or anything to happen please tell me.

* * *


	8. Oliver's Bad Dream

Eighth Chapter, Poor Oliver

Enrique x Oliver

I still don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, but I do own my characters and my weird story lines.

**MUST READ:**

**This chapter is set on the night of their arrival at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Enrique was laying in bed about to fall asleep with his hangings drawn and all the candles in the room had been blown out. He could just feel sleep claiming him when he heard a bang from the bed next to his, which just happened to be Oliver's. He crawled to the end of his bed and stuck his head out of the hangings to see what was going on. 

"What was that?" asked a sleepy Aaron as he and Raul were also looking out of their hangings to see what the noise was. The three bladers looked at each other confused before it clicked that there might be something wrong with Oliver as the noise came from his bed and he hadn't come out of his hangings like they had.

"Right, you two just stay put and I'll make sure he's okay" Enrique told his other two roommates and waited until they nodded in agreement before walking to his boyfriends bed. He sent an anxious glance to the other two bladers before pulling back the hangings a little to be met with a sight which broke his heart. Oliver was knelt on his bed with his shoulders hunched and crying quietly into his hands. His covers were thrown all over the bed and his pillow was on the floor, clearly been thrown of.

"Oliver!" Enrique exclaimed worried at the sight of the greenette. He sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist pulling him in for a comforting hug.after being pulled to the other boy, Oliver turned round and buried his head into the other boys shoulder while trying to stop crying.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?" Enrique showered the French blader with questions once the latter had calmed down. Oliver pulled out of the hug and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before answering.

"I had a really bad nightmare" He didn't look at Enrique as he stated the reason for his crying. His answer was so simple the Italian blader took hold of Oliver's chin and forced the boy to look at him but still being gentle.

"Just a nightmare wouldn't make you cry like that. Now, what _is_ wrong" His voice was filled with so much worry that it brought even more tears to the younger bladers eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't want you to to leave me" He ended up shouting before he pushed Enrique away and moved to the other end of the bed. This shout was to much for the two concerned bladers waiting at the other end of the room, they pulled back the hangings and stood shocked at the scene in front of them. Oliver was crying in his hands again and Enrique was looking from his boyfriend to their two roommates with his mouth hanging open still taking what the greenette had said.

"We're just going to go for a walk" Raul said eventually and him and Aaron left the room as they didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on with the other two bladers. Enrique slowly moved back towards Oliver but didn't get to close so he didn't upset the smaller boy.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked while taking hold of Oliver's hand. He expected the other to pull away but instead he gripped his hand back.

"In my dream you said I didn't deserve your love and you weren't going to waste your time on me" The younger blader explained. "And I didn't want it to come true" he could feel even more tears forming in his eyes as he described his nightmare.

"Why would it come true" Enrique asked while caressing the greenette's cheek.

"Because in my dream I hurt my head and when I woke up I banged m head on the headboard" Oliver answered, turning away from his boyfriend while slightly blushing at his own thoughts.

"So that was that bang we heard. I'm not going to leave you" He stated smiling at the French blader. "I love you to damn much to be able to" He then lent in and kissed Oliver gently and reassuringly. He layed Oliver down and sorted out the covers so his boyfriend was settled to sleep. He then climbed into the bed next to the younger blader and pulled him close for a hug.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Raul and Aaron returned to their room hoping that their roommates problems were now sorted and that they would now be able to get some sleep. When they entered the room they were a little shocked to see Enrique and Oliver sleeping in each others arms. Aaron smiled at the two boys and shut the hangings around the bed they were in before he and Raul went to bed themselves.

* * *

Right, I've got issues in my life right now and I've got a bit of a writers block so I wrote this extra chapter instead of just sticking to the main story line. I don't need or want anyone telling me it's complicated going over a night that has already happened because I know it is. 

I have decided to write Oliver as being very self-conscious about his relationship with Enrique and I think them two would have problems like this but be able to get over them.

Thanks for the reviews so far and I always welcome constructive criticism but please don't use the reviews to be mean about me or the story.

* * *


	9. First Lesson Part 2

Ninth chapter, have fun reading.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, I just like writing about them.

A special thanks to **Pheonix80**, **Kai's-Suzaku **and **FlamingIce94 **for reviewing a lot. Knowing that people are enjoying my stories helps me to keep going.

* * *

"The goblins fought as long as they could to ensure a victory over wizards. They had many battles, most of which..." Professor Binns went on tediously, without noticing half of his class was already nearly asleep and it was only there first lesson at the school. There was only one person listening to Professor Binns's speech on goblin wars and that was Mariah. She was sat at the front of the class taking notes of everything the teacher said while trying to ignore the snores coming from the small green haired boy beside her. 

"How can she still be able to listen to him?" Brooklyn asked, whispering to Mystel who was sat beside him. It was the first lesson of the year for the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs and they couldn't have got a worse one. An hour with Professor Binns, that could make anyone want to leave the school before they have any more lessons.

"I bet she's not even taking notes" Ian whispered turning round to face Brooklyn as he was sat in front of him. "She's probally righting a letter to Rei declaring her undying love for him" He mimed putting his hands over his heart and closed his eyes with a funny look on his face. His words and actions caused the whole back rows of Slytherins to snicker to themselves trying not to distract the teacher from his never ending lecture. However, they did attract the attention of Enrique, Oliver, Raul and Julia who also had to suppress their laughter.

"You shouldn't be to mean to them lot" Spencer stated to his teammate.

"And why not?" Ian questioned in a playful manner while smirking.

"Because you'll probally need them to hide behind when you get scared in class" Spencer's response knocked the smirk of Ian's face and caused the rest of people listening to suppress more laughter.

"Julia, you share a room with Mariah don't you?" Brooklyn asked, raising his voice a bit so he could be heard.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Julia responded and initiated a question of her own.

"Oh, he's just wondering if she has a shrine for Rei and Lee which she prays by every night" Ian jumped in before Brooklyn could respond himself. The small bladers answer caused all the people on the back 3 rows to burst out laughing even though they were in the middle of class. The front row all turned round to see what was going on but Professor Binns didn't seem to notice anything had happened.

"Do you mind, I am trying to learn here" Mariah snarled at the rows behind her before turning back round and starting to take notes again. The bell went not shortly after the outburst of laughter and it everyone was out of their seats and heading for the door in a matter of seconds. In the scramble to get out of the classroom before they had to listen to any more on goblin wars Raul had his bag knocked out of his hand. Professor Binns, like the students, didn't waste any time in leaving the classroom by floating through the wall behind him. Raul started to pick up his things but just as he reached for his quill someone else picked it up and offered it back to him. Raul looked up to see Chandler Bartly from Slytherin smiling at him as he was holding the quill out for the blader to take back. Raul took his quill back and then was helped back up from his kneeling position on the floor by the other boy.

"I'm Chandler" the latter told Raul once they had left the classroom ans started heading to their next lesson.

"I'm Raul" the blader told Chandler with a friendly smile as they walked to the entrance hall in silence. Raul turned to say goodbye to Chandler but didn't get chance as the other kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, it was nice meeting you" Chandler said smiling before turning round and leaving the castle to go to the quidditch pitch for his next lesson. Raul was left stood still, stunned, for a second before he snapped out of it and headed to the dungeon for potions.

* * *

Sorry for it being a short chapter but I just can't come up with anything good to write right now. 

I'm not that keen on Mariah but I don't dislike her. I just think she has crushes on Rei and Lee and is always all over them two.

Please keep reviewing, thanks.

* * *


	10. Flying, A Crush And A Secret

Tenth Chapter, how much trouble can the bladers possibly get into while flying?

Enrique x Oliver, hinted Kai x Rei

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade,just my weird, complicated and crazy ideas.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so scared" Hilary wailed as she stood beside her broom waiting for Madam Hooch to finish yelling at Ian for using his borrowed broom as a weapon. They had been in their first flying lesson for 10 minutes, in which Madam Hooch had told them they would be flying within the hour. Before she could explain what they had to do first, Bryan had said something mean to Ian causing him to try attack the lilac haired blader with his broom. 

"Don't worry Hilary, I bet we all pick it up easily" Max told the brunette with a reassuring smile which all the other Griffindors gave aswell.

"Right, now you will all stand on the left hand side of your broom and stick your right hand out over it" Madam Hooch told the class a lot more sternly then she had before so the class did what she said without any hesitation. "You will now proceed to say 'up' clearly and loudly to your broom. It should then lift of the ground and into your hand. Of you go"

"UP" the whole class shouted but only 6 brooms left the floor and another 2 did a few movements on the ground before remaining still. The people whose brooms responded to the calls were Kai, Claude, Bryan, Garland, Cordelia and Tyson. However Tyson's broom didn't go to his hand, it decided to stand up straight and smack him in the face falling back down again. The class continued to issue their brooms with the same order until they had all managed to get their brooms into their hands.

"You will now mount the broom, taking care ti sit in the middle and keeping a firm grip so you don't slide of the back" Everybody did what Madam Hooch said but a few of them were looking very nervous now. "On my whistle you will kick off the ground, hover a few feet in the air and then return to the ground after five seconds" Now everyone was nervous at being asked to fly so soon. "3..2..1.." Madam Hooch blew her whistle but everyone was still shocked at having to fly the reactions were delayed.

"Here I go!" Daichi suddenly exclaimed and just jumped in the air before falling back down again, after seeing him make a fool of himself everyone else tried it. Most people just jumped and landed again but Kenny and Spencer managed to create havoc. When Kenny pushed of the ground he pushed forward aswell and he sped forwards into the opposite line knocking Tala and Garland over. Spencer also pushed of wrongly but he pushed to hard on his right and zoomed sideways along the his line knocking most of them over. The only people left standing after were Max and Rei who nearly fell over themselves from laughing.

"Is everybody all right?" Madam Hooch asked, frantically looking at everyone to make sure they weren't hurt. After making sure everybody could was okay she dismissed the class early so they didn't end up with any broken bones or other injuries. Since it was now break, and warm, most of the class stayed outside and walked round the grounds.

"This is the life!" Tyson stated while stretching. Him, Max, Hilary and Kenny were walking around the grounds enjoying the sunshine. Kai and Rei had gone somewhere else without so much as a word, they suspected the pair were probally kissing somewhere. "Couldn't you just spend all day like this, with beyblading aswell of course?" Tyson asked though not expecting an answer.

"Will you just be quiet I'm trying to listen to their conversation" Hilary snapped at Tyson and pointed at the two students walking quite near to them. Cordelia and Chandler were also enjoying the sun and had no idea that four nosy Griffindors were now listening to their conversation.

"Why are you wasting your time flirting with Raul when you could have nearly anyone else?" Cordelia questioned Chandler shaking her head in disbelief at his actions.

"Because everytime I look at him, from when I first saw him at the station till now, I just melt inside" Chandler responded gazing of into the distance and confusing Cordelia slightly. "And I can't get him out my head"

"So basically you have like a school girl crush on him" the black haired girl stated earning herself a glare from her friend.

"Yes alright, I have crush on him but I'm going to win him over unlike you with all of your crushes" Chandler agreed almost shouting causing Cordelia to laugh at him. "Oh, what's so funny?" He then asked annoyed now at the girls reaction.

"Nothings funny, i just think it's sweet" Cordelia told the boy before he glared at her questionably, silently demanding to know what was so 'sweet'. "I've never seen you so hung up on anyone before, I think you two would make a great couple" She stretched and yawned not noticing the smile now on Chandler's lips at the fact that he had his best friends support in his choice to go after Raul. Their walk along the grounds was interrupted when the bell went to tell them it was time for their third lesson.

"Come on" Cordelia almost ordered Chandler before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the castle leaving the four Griffindors behind.

"Should we tell Raul that Chandler fancies him?" Hilary asked the other three.

"No, it's not our business so we shouldn't get involved" Max stated before turning and heading back to the castle with the others following him.

**Meanwhile...**

"I hate you" Oliver shouted to Enrique luckily no one was around to notice the fight they were currently having.

"I'm just trying to help you" Enrique shouted back but with a more gentle tone. "What you're doing is really bad Oliver, you could get seriously ill" He was now almost crying as he was so worried for the French blader but he was just so used to doing it now that he didn't realise it was wrong.

"No I won't, i know what I'm doing so just leave me alone" Oliver told his boyfriend still shouting. Enrique didn't listen to Oliver and instead of leaving him alone he walked up to the greenette and hugged him tightly. His actions shocked Oliver before he relaxed into the hug letting his anger disappear. After a while of hugging the bell sounded through the castle causing the two European bladers to leave their problems for now and go to class.

* * *

Yey, back to long chapters again.

If you don't understand something going on in the sory then it was meant to be like that as I am trying to had mystery and suspence to it.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	11. When The Teacher's Away

Eleventh Chapter, new couple!

Tyson x Max

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, and I would crack under pressure if I did.

* * *

The noise in the hall was loud enough to drown out the sound of the thunder coming from the enchanted ceiling and also outside. Everybody was talking or messing about but because of everybody doing it they all had to be loud. People were running around and swapping seats, pretending to be in another house for a while before going to another table. This is what happens when there is an emergency staff meeting at Hogwarts and the pupils are left in the Great Hall unsupervised. 

"I never thought Hogwarts was going to be this much fun!" Tyson had to shout to be heard by the four other bladers sat with him. Him, Max, Daichi, Kai and Rei were watching the chaos unfold while joining in a bit themselves aswell, even Kai couldn't deny he was having fun. However, there was two students who thought it was irresponsible and wrong to do this when the teachers weren't there, or to do it at all. Of course these students were Hilary and Mariah. They were talking to each other and were shouting to be heard but they were complaining about the noise, the chaos that was happening and the fact that nobody was considering the fact that they could get expelled for this. Miguel and Claude had moved to the Hufflepuff table and were talking to Matilda, Aaron, Julia and Raul. Lee, Gary and Kevin were watching two boys in their fifth year have a play fight and Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique were at the Ravenclaw table chatting about trivial things. Further down the table Micheal, Eddie and Steve were arguing over which of their sports was best and were attracting a bit of an audience. Crusher and Ming-Ming were both writing but Crusher was writing a letter to his sister and Ming-Ming was working on a new song, basing it on what was happening around her.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Brooklyn stated to Bryan in disbelief at what Ian had just told him the lilac haired blader did in his days at the abbey. Everyone who ended up their were able to talk about it without any problems because they were all so mentally strong the bad memories didn't effect them. Tala and Spencer both nodded their heads to affirm that Bryan had put up with 2 weeks of endless 'punishment' and still managed to escape and immobilize eight guards as he did. Brooklyn was literally speechless, Mystel looked a little impressed but didn't show much else and Garland just looked Jealous at the fact that Bryan was getting so much attention from his boyfriend. Cordelia and Chandler were also listening to the bladers swap stories as they had become friendly with them last night.

"Excuse me, you are Chandler aren't you?" Julia had come over from the Hufflepuff table and was confirming she was talking to the right person. Chandler was caught off guard and just stared at her at first before realising he should answer and nodded letting her know to carry on. "Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, shoot" He responded, then waited for her to speak.

"I don't really feel right saying in front of all these" She stated gesturing to Cordelia and the bladers who were listening in to the conversation.

"Oh, don't mind them. You can just talk anyway" Chandler told her, not even looking to see who was listening.

"Okay then, I'll get straight to the point" Julia said before sitting down in the a spare seat next to the brown haired boy and leaned closer to him and did a feeble glare. "Why did you kiss my brother?" Her question was so abrupt it caused Tala to choke on his drink and Garland not to notice the bread bun about to hit his head. It hit him squarely in the middle oh his forehead and caused half the Slytherin table who had witnessed it and Tyson who had thrown it to start laughing. Garland lost his temper, stood up and hurled an apple at the annoying blunette. The apple hit Tyson in the stomach and caught the attention of nearly the whole school. There was silence for what seemed like ages until a sixth decided to create total havoc.

"Food Fight" He called and everybody moved so quickly they looked like blurs. Some people started throwing food, others hid under tables and the rest just stood at the side to watch the action aswell as avoiding being hit. As Tyson aimed to throw a large amount of mash potato at Max he noticed Harry and Ron in the middle of a battle with two more Griffindors in their year. He threw the food in his hand and the looked round to see Hermione still sat at the table reading a book. It looked like she had preformed a spell because the food that came in her direction missed her. However, Neville was not so lucky as he seemed to get hit by everything and you could hardly see his face under all the food on it. he was to busy looking around at everyone else that he missed Max coming towards him, slipping and then falling towards him.

"TYSON!" Max screamed before he banged into the blunette causing them both to fall on the floor. Max landed on top of Tyson and somehow had manged to get his knee in between the bladers legs. They both blushed furiously but neither moved or broke eye contact. Eventually Tyson couldn't just lay there and he lifted hi head to crash his lips against the blonde's. Max was so surprised he pulled back and got of his friend.

"I-I'm sorry" Tyson said embarrassed and looked away from Max until the latter took his hand and smiled at him.

"Can we take it slowly?" he asked shyly and Tyson just nodded before the two bladers stood up and looked around to see if anyone saw. Once they were sure no one had saw, they joined back in the food fight. But, what they thought wasn't true someone did see and now they vowed to get Max for themselves.

* * *

Just to let you know, I was hyper when i wrote this and now I'm just going to post it instead of rewriting it. 

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	12. Who Is It?

Twelfth chapter, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Special thanks to** Pheonix80, Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, Kai's-Suzaku **and **FlamingIce94 **for reviewing, it really helps 

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, you know it by now.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is so unfair" Ron Weasley whined as he sat eating his breakfast with his friends Harry and Hermione. "I mean we didn't have to do one last year and they could have mentioned it before now" It was now 2 weeks into the new school year and they had just been told that the whole school would have to take part in a medical check up. In the whole history of Hogwarts this had never happened and lots of people were complaining.

"Look you'll be fine as long as they think your mental state is fine, but then _you_ might actually have to worry" Hermione told Ron, earning herself a glare. "If you had listened to Professor McGonnagal properly you would know why they're really doing this"

"Okay, why are they really doing this?" Ron asked getting angry at the brunettes lecturing, again.

"Well I definitely know there's another reason and I think that it's that someone in this school is either anorexic or self harming" She talked as if she was more talking to herself then the boy sat next to her.

"What, you think something like that could be happening here" Ron asked in disbelief of what Hermione had said.

"Ssshh" Harry cut in just as Hermione had opened her mouth to speak again. He had shushed his friends because Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny had waved at him and were now walking towards the three older students.

"Hi, we were wondering if we could ask you about something?" Hilary asked very formally upon reaching Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, of course you can" Hermione replied smiling to the younger students.

"Why are they doing a medical check up now?" Max asked getting straight to the point. Ron and hemione looked at Harry, silently asking him what they should do.

"We really don't know" Harry replied calmly.

"Okay, well thanks anyway" Hilary said before the four of them moved away.

"Why didn't you just tell them?" Ron asked curiously looking from Harry to hermione.

"Because it could be one of them" Hermione answered before lowering her tone and moving closer to the two boys. "But, i think i already know who it is"

"Tell us" Ron stated simply, a little excited about finding out who it was that was causing the whole school to have a medical check.

"I can't, it wouldn't be very nice to them" Hermione snapped wiping the excitment of ron's face befor she got up anf left the Great Hall. Ron looked around at all the people in the hall and didn't think any of them could be capable of self harming or being anorexic.

* * *

Right, I need a little help, I'm not sure if I should change the rating to M if I'm dealing with anorexia or self harm so if you know please tell me.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	13. Who Is It? 2

Thirteenth Chapter, Hermione and Lavender.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, . . . 

* * *

'How could this happen, they both seemed so happy' Hermione thought as she walked in the grounds after their lessons were over. The discussion she had with Ron had been bothering her all day. 'Do I really believe someone is anorexic or self harming or is it just me looking into things to deeply?'

"Hey, Hermione!" She turned round to find the person who shouted and saw Lavender Brown running towards her. "I'm glad I caught you, I was wondering if we could talk?" Lavender was no longer in her robes and was really dressed up. She had on denim long shorts that went down to her knees and were turned over at the end of the legs. Her top was white with a black flower pattern all over it and it reached halfway down her thighs. She had her hair let down and was wearing a simple gold chain round her neck and gold hoop earrings. Her shoes were just black pumps and she didn't have any bag with and looked like she had nothing in her pockets.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Hermione questioned lavender as they set off to walk around the lake.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you had any ideas about who was self harming" Lavender stated plainly as if the sentence would come up in an everyday conversation and didn't notice the confused look on Hermione's face. "You see, Ron told me and Parvarti about your theory and we believe you. I even have some ideas on who it is myself" Lavender explained causing Hermione to get seriously angry, but her anger was no directed to the girl walking beside her.

"I'll kill that useless big mouth one day, I really will" Hermione spat out clenching her fists and making lavender back away from her slowly.Before the raging brunette could think any more about it, she was pulled from her thoughts by seeing one of the people she thought this medical examination was really for. Lavender saw her gazing at the group of first years but was confused as she thought it was two people who weren't there that the medical examination was about.

"Who are you looking at?" Lavender asked Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"You know, the one who's anorexic" replied is a hushed tone so no one else around the two girls could hear.

"They're over there!" Lavender shouted causing everyone around them to look around, Hermione just went round telling everyone nothing was going on and to keep moving before dragging Lavender to a more secluded spot nearer the castle and nearer the group of first years.

"Well who I think it is, is over there" Hermione whispered so quietly that lavender could hardly hear.

"Which one, which one" Lavender asked getting excited like Ron did.

"I'm not going to tell you" Hermione said with an almost evil tone. "It's there problem, not mine to tell everyone" she then walked away back towards the castle. Lavender glanced at the first years once more before following the other girl.

**Later That Day...  
**

The girls entered the common room still arguing over Hermione not telling Lavender who she thouhgt it was with anorexia. as they passed the notice board the crowd gathered around it caught there gaze. they pushed to the front and saw that a big sign had been put up covering the whole of the board. The sign read:

_Medical Examination_\/p

_Important: Only first and second years now need to have an examination.  
_

_Interview_

_When it is time for your appointment you should go to the Hospital Wing and meet for your talk with Madam Promfey._

_Monday Morning_

_Rei Kon_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Miquel_

_Tuesday Afternoon_

_Ron Weasley_

_Parvarti Patil_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Max Tate_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Wednesday Morning_

_Dean Thomas_

_Thursday Afternoon_

_Hermione Granger_

_Claude_

_Tyson Granger_

_Harry Potter_

_Kenny_

_Hilary Tatibana_

_Lavender Brown_

_Friday Afternoon_

_Daichi Sumeragi_

The girls headed up to their room when they had finished reading the sign.

**Midnight that night  
**

He turned on the tap so no one could hear him, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he lifted the glass in his hand to what he did everynight.

* * *

This is the last chapter focused around characters from Harry Potter for now but I might do some more later on in the story.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	14. Potions

Fourteenth Chapter, Snape's evil, I tell you, evil.

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, or Tyson or Max or Ron or Hermione..etc.

* * *

Tyson sighed, resting his chin on his hands. He was meant to be copying the instructions of the board but he just couldn't keep his concentration on the words for more than a few seconds. He glanced over at Kenny, who was sat beside him, and saw he had already nearly copied all the instructions down while Tyson had wrote _First._ He reluctantly picked up his quill, got some ink on the nib aswell a spilling some on himself and finished writing the first line before he got bored again and dropped his quill. He Lent back in his chair and remembered how he actually was looking forward to Potions before they got to Hogwarts, now he couldn't wait till he could maybe drop it at NEWTs. He winced slightly as he remembered how bad their first lesson with Professor Snape was.

**Flashback**

Hilary shivered as they descended the stone steps into the dudgeon. It wasn't only the coldness that made her shiver, but the creepy atmosphere aswell. Everyone's anticipation for Potions went in a matter of seconds after walking through the corridor to their classroom.

"The teacher is Professor Snape right?" Rei asked looking around at his friends hoping they would disagree with him, but they all just nodded. They had heard stories about how mean Professor Snape was and they had seen him around the castle. They were all nearly petrified of him. Once they reached the door of their classroom they saw the Slytherins were already there and most of them didn't look to pleasant. The only person who was smiling was Brooklyn, but he was always smiling. They were only stood outside the potions room for a few minutes before the door opened and Professor Snape came out.

"In" He said plainly gesturing for the class to go through the door. Once inside, most of the Slytherins sat at the front apart from Cordelia and Chandler who went to the back of the classroom. The Griffindors sat in the middle row and the back trying to get as far away from Professor Snape as possible. After the register was done Professor Snape stood from his desk and started to talk while walking around the classroom.

"You are hear to learn the subtle science and exact form of potion making" He stopped for a second only to glare at the Griffindors as he passed them. "Since there is very little foolish wand-waving here most of you will not barley believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching your thoughts, ensnaring your senses. I could teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots as I usually teach." Only silence followed the speech, everyone either in awe at the words or in fear at Professor Snape. Snape walked back to the front of the classroom and used his wand to magically write a set of instructions on the board for a simple potion to stop irritation of rashes. "You will know split into pairs and _attempt _to make this potion, although it would be a miracle if any of you actually manage to brew it successfully".

**5 Minutes Later**

"This is so much harder then I thought it would be" Brooklyn stated as he chopped up the roots of a plant which he couldn't pronounce the name of. Garland just grunted in agreement as he stirred the start of their potion. Brooklyn frowned at his boyfriend's actions and turned away to continue cutting the roots. On the opposite side of the room Tyson and Hilary were arguing over which was the right leaves they were meant to be adding as Tyson had managed to grab two different kinds and both bladers had no idea which was which.

"I'm telling you it's the bigger one, everyone else's leaves are big" Hilary told the blunette, getting angry now at him and Kenny and Max for leaving her to be stuck with him.

"Not all leaves of the same kind are exactly the same size" Tyson almost shouted glaring at the girl.

"Yes, but one leave normally isn't three times smaller then the other" Hilary replied gesturing wildly at the leaves on the table beside them.

"And what is going on here" said a cold voiced from behind the pair. They both jumped and turned round to see Professor Snape stood there glaring at them. His cold eyes were looking down his nose at them, half covered by his greasy, black hair. The sight was slightly terrifying. "Well, why do you two think you are more important then the rest of the class and that you can make disruption to everyone else who is actually trying to get their work done" He spoke with venom in his voice, nearly spitting out his words. it was obvious he hated Griffindors as some of the Slytherins were making a bigger noise but he just left them alone. "10 points from Griffindor each and if your potion is not completed perfectly by the end of the lesson you will both have a detention on Saturday.

"Thanks a lot Tyson" Hilary snarled at the blader, under her breathe so that Professor Snape wouldn't hear. Tyson just sighed and started finishing the potion, it was his third lesson and he had already lost 20 points from Griffindor.

**Present Time**

Tyson sighed as he picked up his quill again and set about finishing copying up the instructions of the board. He didn't want to take the chance of getting a detention of Professor Snape or loosing anymore house points. In the whole time he had been at Hogwarts, he had managed to loose 75 house points and only gain 15. he luckily managed to finish copying up the instructions with 5 minutes to spare at the end of the lesson. He looked around at everyone else in the class and noticed that Hilary was staring at Chandler, from Slytherin, without even blinking.

"Hello, earth to Hilary. What are you looking at?" Tyson asked, waving his hand in front of Hilary's face trying to catch her attention.

"Huh, oh, I'm just wondering if he's okay" she answered, pointing at Chandler.

"Why" Tyson questioned, really confused now.

"Well, he looks really pale and tired" Hilary explained quietly and seriously. "He looks ill and depressed"

"Do you think it has to do with Raul ignoring him" Tyson questioned further. His constant questions were starting to get on the brunette's nerves.

"I don't know, I'm just a little worried for him okay!" Hilary said loudly causing the whole class to look round at the pair. Professor Snape swiftly moved to their table.

"10 points from Griffindor each" was all he said before he moved back to the front of the classroom. The bell went not soon after but everyone stayed seated waiting to be dismissed. "You may go" Professor Snape said eventually, smirking.

**10 Minutes Later**

Tyson and Max were walking through the school, heading down to dinner after dropping of their bags, when they overheard a conversation.

"Please just try Oliver, I can't stand to see you like this" Enrique was stood facing Oliver and he was crying.

"No, please don't cry" Oliver said quietly, his own tears forming.

"How can i not" Enrique almost shouted at the French blader. "I'm doing this to you, it's because of me"

"No it's not, none of it's your fault" Oliver had started crying aswell now and had moved closer to Enrique. "You're perfect, i just don't want to loose you" He then put his arms around the Italian blader's neck and hugged him. Enrique hugged back and broke down collapsing to the floor. After that Tyson and Max decide to hurry away from them not wanting to eaves drop on their friends.

* * *

Yes, Snape's speech was taken from the first Harry Potter book, I just changed a few words.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	15. Mariah's Theory

Fifteenth Chapter, The plot thickens, I think

I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade, Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Beyblade is owned by Takao Akin.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kevin questioned as he walked out of the big double doors of the castle and onto the grounds with Mariah and Gary. "I mean, we can't just go around telling random he hurts themselves" The three Hufflepuffs had figured out the real reason behind the medical examination and have their own theories to who it is that is hurting themselves.

"We're not just telling random people though" Gary told his friend, trying to get him to understand the situation.

"Gary's right, we're telling Rei. Rei can definitely help him" Mariah added without looking back at the other two bladers.

"We don't even know if it's him for sure though" Kevin stated, trying to reason with the pink-haired blader.

"Of course it's him" Mariah stated confidently, causing kevin to become even more confused. "Everyone else has perfect lives, they don't have to go through any hardships. This is his reaction to all the problems he's faced" The tree bladers walked round the lake until they reached the spot where Kai and Rei were spending time together. They were in the middle of a make-out session and weren't to happy that they were interupted.

"What do you want?" Kai snarled at the Chinese bladers making Gary and Kevin feel extremely nervous but Mariah stepped forward looking really serious.

"We need to speek to you, Rei. It's urgent" She spoke calmly and strongly letting the two Griffindors know that this wasn't the time for petty arguments or jokes. Rei stood p anf followed the other three bladers to a spot where Kai couldn't hear them.

"Do you know why the medical examinations are really being held?" Mariah asked, hoping for a proper reply but Rei just shook his head. "Well, it's because someone in this school is self harming and we think it's Lee" She rushed out the words as if she didn't want to say them. Rei just looked at the three bladers taking in what he had just been told. Once it had registered, he gasped and sepped back, shock showing all over his face.

"W-w-w-why do y-you t-think that?" He asked through all his stutters. Mariah looked slightly angry that Rei didn't believe her fully, Gary was trying to be sympathetic to Rei in his confusion and Kevin just turned away from the group as he didn't believe Lee would do such a thing.

**10 Minutes Later**

Rei was walking back to the spot where he had left kai, with thoughts running though his head. 'How could Lee do it and not tell me? Why is he doing it? Is he depressed? Does he just want attention? Do the teachers acyually know?'

"Hey, you okay?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kai's comment. He sighed, sat down and rested his head on the other's shoulder. His actions told the dual-haired blader to leave the conversation on what just happened for later on, so he just put his arm around rei's waist and pulled him closer.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but i just can't think of anything to write right now so sorry.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas or want something or someone included please don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *


	16. Halloween Part 1

Sixteenth chapter, In this town of Halloween.

Harry Potter-JK Rowling Beyblade-Takao Akin, not me!

* * *

She sat in the bathroom waiting for someone to come, but no one ever did. She prepared herself for shocking events, but they never happened. She wished for someone to come or something to happen to make herself feel alive again, but she always felt dead until the day she saw him. He was walking past her window smiling and laughing with his friends, so she followed him in secret. She went everywhere he went all day and even dared to follow him to dinner. However, this was when she saw his stupid friend kiss him, she was so outraged. She new what she had to do and she was prepared to do it, to make herself feel alive again.

**Halloween**

She had spent hours thinking through her plan and choosing the right time to initiate it. Now that time had come. First she would get help off the one person she knew she could fool, Nearly Headless Nick, he would do anything for anyone. She asked him to make sure the two boys, who were in his house, went to the Halloween feast.

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you sure this right?" Micheal asked Steve as they walked through the grounds with Eddy.

"I'm positive" Steve replied while looking st the sky.

"Then why does it say that a rose bush is part of the fungi family?" Micheal asked, shoving he paper in Steve's face.

"What, it says that?" Steve asked mainly to himself before frantically searching through his homework. "Damn, I knew I did something wrong." The three bladers started laughing and continued walking towards the lake.

**Later That Night**

"Wow this food is amazing" lee stated as he ate his way through his 3rd plateful of the special Halloween feast. mariah and Gary kept exchanging worried glances and would occasionally glare at Ian for not getting involved. A few seats down the Hufflepuff table Raul and Julia were arguing over Chandler.

"Are you crazy, of course you shouldn't flirt back" Julia was staring at her youngr brother in disbelieve.

"Why not, if I want to then I should be able to" Raul almost shouted back out of anger.

"Because he's a Slytherin and probably just messing with your head" Julia replied, gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Your just jealous because no one likes you and I'm getting all the attention instead" Raul accused his sister before turning away from her. Julia just sighed and looked across the table to see Oliver and Enrique sat quietly and looking upset. Enrique was just picking at his food an Oliver still had an empty plate.

"Are you two okay?" Julia asked as she was worried for the two bladers. Her question made Raul look round to see what was going and Enrique to look up at her while Oliver just stayed staring at his plate.

"We're fine, thanks" Enrique replied with a smile, but it didn't fool Julia. "We just didn't get much sleep last night"

"Oliver, you're looking awfully thin" Julia stated, keeping a straight face hoping to get a confirmation of her idea. Which she did get as Oliver tensed and Enrique looked like he was about to cry. She was about to ask another question when there was a loud smash and an earsplitting scream. The whole hall stood up and looked towards the Griffindor table where the noise came from to see...

* * *

Okay, sorry about the slow update but I've been really busy lately. I've left it at a cliffhanger so the story is a bit more interesting.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you have any ideas on how I can improve my story please tell me.


	17. Halloween Part 2

Seventeenth Chapter, What was the noise?

I do not own Harry Potter (if I did there would be a lot more books) or Beyblade (if I did ther would be a lot more yaoi)

* * *

_"Oliver, you're looking awfully thin" Julia stated, keeping a straight face hoping to get a confirmation of her idea. Which she did get as Oliver tensed and Enrique looked like he was about to cry. She was about to ask another question when there was a loud smash and an earsplitting scream. The whole hall stood up and looked towards the Griffindor table where the noise came from to see..._

**Max's POV**

It all happened so quickly. We were all just sat there eating and having fun when somebody shouted to watch out and I looked up to see a large vase falling straight towards me and Tyson. Tyson pushed me out of the way and I fell to the flour and banged my head. The last thing I remember was hearing Hilary scream before it all went black.

"Max...Max, can you hear me?" the voice was faint but it was slowly getting louder. I don't want to follow it, i want to stay in my slumber but before i can really recognise what is going on I'm awake again. I can feel someone holding my hand tightly, i squeeze back to show I'm okay and open my eyes. the first thing I see is Tyson leering over me, his eyes filled with concern. However, once he sees my eyes open his face lights up with joy and he backs away and helps me sit up.

"Where are we?" I ask, I think it might be a hospital because of the brightness that is given off from all the white but in this school nothing is normal.

"We're in the Hospital Wing" so I was right "How are you feeling, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt" I was confused at first but then I remembered what had happened at the Halloween feast.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, you saved me" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Why that happened can wait, I'm happy enough just sitting here with Tyson for now.

**Normal POV**

"Julia, wait up" Raul shouted as he ran after his sister. She had been acting weird ever since Halloween. "Julia"

"What is it now Raul?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Well you haven't been yourself lately so I'm just wondering if your okay." Julia softened her features and smiled at Raul to reassure him.

"I'm okay, I've just got alot on my mind right now" The blader gave one more smile before turning around and walking away from her brother.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short but I'm really busy right now.

Special thanks to **Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it**, **phoenix80**, **FlamingIce94**, **Kai's-Suzaku** and **KimKamPhysco **for reviewing.

Please keep reading!!


	18. Dusk

Eighteenth Chapter, Chapter Eighteen.

**My Perfect World**

Aha, finally Harry Potter and Beyblade are mine. Mwahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

_The most beautiful time of day, dusk. Just before night is upon us the sun starts to disappear in the west. The sky no longer blue but a wonderful blend of reds, oranges and yellows. The weather is never bad at this time but usually a nice slight breeze, perfect to sit outside and watch the sunset in._

_Dusk, the time when day animals crawl into their beds and the night animals are just waking up. The quietness envelops you so you're transfixed on only what you're doing, you're blind to the rest of the world. One small step could push you over the edge into oblivion but one leap could fulfill your wishes. The choice is for you to make but most choose not to choose, they stay where they are in their comfortable status._

_Dusk, the time of love. You can sit with the person you love the most and be alone, away from judgment, away from discrimination, away from the rules of society where all that matters is the rules of love._

_One heartbeat, one second, one move. You have no time to think, you no time to wonder you just have time to act. Dusk, the most beautiful time of day, but also the most dangerous _

She finished reading and closed her book while getting up to put it back on her shelf. Once her book was back in it's place on the top shelf she walked the length of the book shelf reading the titles oh her books as she went. Most of the books are poem books because she likes stories or poems to have a big meaning behind them but she doesn't have the time to read full stories. She was disturbed from her thoughts of her books by a knocking at her door.

"Enter" Professor McGonnagal said in a brisk voice, annoyed that she was being disturbed this late in the evening. It was Filch who entered with only a single sheet of parchment in his hands.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Professor, but this was to be delivered to the headmaster straight away and he's away at the moment" He stated in his wheezy voice which irritated Professor McGonnagal even more.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said anything of importance should be dealt with by me" She held out her hand and waited for Filch to give her sheet of parchment. Filch was hesitant at first but eventually handed the parchment to Professor McGonnagal and then left the room. Professor McGonnagal scanned the sheet and sighed to herself.

"Another long night"

* * *

Ahhhhh, it's so short, I'm sorry.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	19. One Snowy Day

Nineteenth Chapter, December snow?

Harry Potter, not mine!! Beyblade, not mine!!

* * *

"Look out!" Hilary turned around just in time to see a snowball flying straight towards her. It hit her in the middle of her face and caused the people around to burst out laughing. Once she had wiped of all the snow she looked over to see two boys laughing so hard they were bending over and clutching their stomachs. The boys looked exactly the same, red hair, freckles and tall. They reminded her of that Ron guy who was in his second year.

"Hilary are you okay?" max asked, wiping tears from his eyes and catching his breathe from laughing. Tyson was still laughing and was in a world of his own not noticing that everyone else had stopped laughing. Hilary pushed him softly but because he was bent over he toppled to the floor and immediately stopped laughing.

"Are you okay?" The group turned around to see the twins had made their way over to them. The one which had spoke was stood slightly in front of the other and they were both smiling kindly.

"We're really sorry" The other twin spoke leaning forward slightly so he was nearer Hilary's level.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Hilary answered smiling back. Max and Kenny helped Tyson to his feat and also smiled at the two boys.

"Good, by the way, I'm Fred and this is my brother George" The first twin who was named Fred spoke again and pointed to himself and George.

"Hi, I'm Tyson, a world champion beyblader!" Tyson said as he stepped in front of the other 3 beaming with self-pride. "And these are Max, Kenny and just some crazy girl who follows us around" He pointed to each of the others in turn. Max and Kenny laughed a little while Hilary fumed.

"How dare you say that about me!!" Hilary screamed at Tyson before proceeding to hit him on the head with her fist. "Ignore that idiot, I'm Hilary"

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you" George said still smiling

"Are you two by any chance related to Ron Weasley?" Kenny asked, having spotted the resemblance aswell.

"Oh yeah, He's our younger brother" Fred replied while smirking as if he was remembering something he did which was funny but mean. "So, you're a beyblade world champion?" Fred moved so he could look around the three first years at the boy cowering and holding his head. Tyson's attitude immediately changed at the mention of a beyblade world champion.

"Yes, I am a world champion" He stated beaming withe self-pride again. "And three times over"

"Wow, are you beybladers aswell?" George asked while looking quite impressed with Tyson's gloating.

"I am but these two are sort of out technical crew" Max replied while trying to be modest.

"Well can we see what you can do?" Fred asked looking eager.

"Oh yeah, come on Maxxie we'll have a battle" Tyson exclaimed before running of towards the lake. Max sighed and along with the other four he made his way after his boyfriend.

* * *

Okay, there will be beyblading next chapter and I think a few secrets might be revealed aswell

Please review and keep checking for me updating.


	20. The Battle And The Breakup

Chapter Twenty, Let it Rip!!

I own nothing in this chapter apart from my two OCs.

* * *

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!!" Tyson and Max both released their blades on Kenny's mark. Draciel took up his defensive by just staying still while Dragoon started circling him getting ready to attack. They were battling on the snow covered ground by the lake so it was hard to control their blades but both were as determined as ever. Suddenly, Tyson's blade picked up speed causing the snow to lift up in the air and provide cover for a sneak attack from Dragoon. The attack was successful and Max's blade was pushed dangerously close to the edge of the lake.

"Come on Draciel!!" Max shouted and Draciel picked up speed and moved back towards Dragoon. Tyson was waiting for the blade and launched another attack but Max's defences held and the white blade was just thrown back. As soon as Dragoon had regained balance it attacked again, this time with more power. One big attack and Draciel was pushed towards the lake again. Tyson then followed up with a series of short attacks while Max tried to keep his blade from falling into the water.

"Ohh, come on Max you can do it!" Hilary shouted, she wanted Max to win this battle and put the big headed bluenette in his place. She didn't know that Max wasn't going to try in this battle though. He was going to let Tyson win just so he could see his boyfriend smile. The two bladers still hadn't told anyone about their relationship.

"Go on Dragoon finish him off" Tyson shouted and with a flash Draciel was no longer spinning. Max new Tyson had hardly put anything into his final attack so he new that Tyson was thinking the same as he was.

"Oh wow, that was really amazing" Fred said gazing at the two boys in awe. George looked speechless and Tyson beamed with self-pride while Max blushed with modesty.

**Meanwhile...**

Oliver and Enrique were sat in their room not speaking or moving. Oliver was quietly crying to himself and Enrique was nearly on the verge of tears himself.

"You can't do this, I mean..." Enrique was trying to speak calmly and normally but his emotions were just so strong he felt as if he was going to explode. He was upset, angry, happy, relieved and hurt all at once.

"If I don't then you will" Oliver said surprisingly normally even though he was crying. Enrique stood up and walked to the grennette before kneeling down in front of him and taking the boys hands in his own.

"I love you more than anything else in this world" Oliver turned his head away not wanting to hear this or it'll make his decision much harder. "I would never break up with you, nothing you do will make me not want to be with you"

"I...I...I love you so much" Oliver said as he started to cry harder.

"Why are you doing this then?" the Italian blader asked while wiping away his boyfriends tears.

"Because, I know you hate what I do" Oliver answered, still refusing to look Enrique in the eye. Enrique didn't know what to say to that, he did hate what Oliver did but he still wanted to be with him, he still wanted to protect him.

"Oliver, I won't leave you just because you're anore..." Enrique started but he was interrupted.

"Stop saying that word!!" Oliver shouted at the blonde, now looking him straight in the eye but his face was filled with anger.

"Oliver, you can't keep denying it. You're anorexic!" Enrique shouted after he had stood up. Oliver just sat there staring up at him with more tears appearing in his eyes. "You're right, I can't do this anymore" Without another word Enrique ran out of the room before he started to cry himself.

* * *

I'm going to update pretty soon after this, so be ready.

Please review!!


	21. Christmas Eve

Chapter 21, Wooooooooooooooooo, Christmas eve!!

I do not own Harry Potter or Beyblade, so don't give me credit for the wonderful creations that they are.

* * *

"Oh no!!" Tyson exclaimed as he looked around the room. He had managed to loose his wand again and now had Max, Kenny, Rei, Kai, Miguel and Claude helping him to look for it.

"How do you keep loosing something as important as your wand" Max said as he threw cushions off Tyson's bed and over his shoulder. Tyson was rummaging through his trunk and Kenny was picking up the things he threw out. Claude was going through Tyson's draws while Miguel, Kai and Rei were looking around the rest of the room.

"You really are an idiot you know" Kai said simply as he was packing max's trunk again.

"Yeah, well thanks for your wonderful contribution to helping me find my wand" Tyson shouted back to him as he stood up and walked towards the dual-haired blader.

"Hey, I'm looking aswell" Kai said raising his voice aswell.

"Come on you two, just calm down" Rei told the two boys in a stern voice. The two reluctantly backed down and turned away from each other. Max sighed and started making Tyson's bed again with the help of Claude.

**Meanwhile...**

Oliver was sat on his bed holding a picture of him and Enrique together when Raul walked in. Raul just glanced at the boy before heading over to his own bed not wanting to get involved. He went into his trunk and pulled out his coat before hastily making his way out of the door and into the Hufflepuff common room again.

"You ready?" Julia asked as she saw her brother appear from the boys door. Raul nodded and they both made their way out of the common room, through the castle and out to the grounds. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" Julia asked once her and Raul had started walking around the lake. However Raul wasn't paying attention because of the three Slytherins walking ahead of them. It was Mystel, Cordelia and Chandler, obviously out for a relaxing walk just like the two Hufflepuffs.

"Hi Raul, Julia" They looked ahead to see that Cordelia had stopped walking, turned around and was now waving at them.

"Just ignore them" Julia said and stormed straight past the other three. Raul didn't walk past them but up to them and smiled which caused Julia to get really angry.

"Hi" Raul was about to say something else when Chandler suddenly stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. Julia almost had a heart attack at the boys nerves to kiss her brother in front of her. Cordelia and Mystel were just stood at the side talking to each other, completely unaware of the argument about to happen.

"What do you think your doing?" Julia almost screamed as she ran up and pulled Chandler of Raul, stepping between the two boys.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Chandler asked looking around Julia so Raul knew the question was directed to him. Cordelia and Mystel were now fully aware of the situation and were looking on with a bit of excitement. Raul turned Julia around so she was facing him.

"Chandler asked me out a few days ago and I said yes" Julia and Mystel both looked between Chandler and Raul with shock while Cordelia was smiling with Chandler as she obviously already knew. "But we're going to keep it secret for a while so please don't tell anyone, okay" Raul said with a pleading look in his eyes. Julia looked back at Chandler again and although she didn't like him she could tell him and Raul really like each other. She nodded before smiling at everyone in the group to show she was okay.

"Well, now that that's all sorted, how about we finish our walk" Cordelia suggested while gesturing around the lake. Everyone nodded and followed her.

"So I guess you two will want to spend some time together tomorrow" Julia said without shifting her gaze from the lake. Raul looked at Chandler curiously, as if to ask him to choose.

"As long as you're happy, I don't mind" Chandler said as he took Raul's hand in his own and pulled the other boy a bit closer to him.

**1 Hour Later**

It was now snowing outside of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Everyone in the castle was asleep, apart from one lost soul who could not face the terrors of sleep and then the terrors of the day after aswell.

* * *

Yey, Christmas next chapter!! If you have any issues concerning this story then please review or personal message me because I will be more then happy to help.

please keep reading and review if you can!!


	22. A Very Griffindor Christmas

Chapter 22, Christmas!!

Special thanks to **Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, pheonix80, Kai's-Suzaku, Little Okra **and **Dreamer **for reviewing and sharing their ideas.

I will never own Harry Potter and Beyblade so I have no idea why I keep telling you.

* * *

"Tyson, Tyson, get up" Max shouted with a smile on his face as he shook his boyfriend awake. Tyson slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first as his eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing he saw was Max's cheerful face and he felt himself become uncontrollably happy before he realised that the blond was straddling him and his happiness immediately turned to embarrassment.

"Morning Maxie" He said tiredly as he sat up carefully making sure not to knock the other boy of his lap. He looked around the room and noticed that Kenny and Daichi were still asleep. "What time is it?"

"About...6" max answered before kissing the bluenette on the lips but was forced backwards.

"6, 6" Tyson stated staring in disbelieve at the blond. "Why did you wake me up this early?"

"Because...It's Christmas" Tyson just stared at Max before he remembered that today was in fact December the 25th. "Awwww, did u forget?" Max asked, putting his arms around Tyson's neck. The bluenette blushed but moved his face closer to the blond's and rubbed their noses together. Max laughed but was silenced when Tyson closed the lips and brought their lips together for a second time.

"OH MY GOD, what are you two doing?" Max and Tyson broke their kiss and turned around to see Daichi knelt on his bed pointing at them with a confused look on his face. Max blushed furiously and buried his head into Tyson's neck while the latter just sat there staring at Daichi with his mouth half open. Daichi's scream had woke Kenny up as well as waking up the other four bladers in the room next door causing them to come running in. All five of the boys who had joined the situation in the middle of it just stood there in shock.

"Tyson?" Rei asked nervously knowing the blond would not be able to say what was going on. Tyson gently pushed Max of his shoulder and faced the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Me and Max are going out" Tyson said simply just looking at Rei as he did not want to see how the others reacted.

"So you finally decided to admit it to us" Kai said sounding bored. The blunette glared at the dual-haired blader, so he knew all along. Everyone else seemed shocked at the news which meant him and max weren't to obvious but they all seemed happy about it as well.

"How the hell did you know we were together?" Tyson shouted, jumping off his bed to get closer to the other boy. Max reluctantly followed.

"Well, it was very obvious" Kai replied smirking at the angry blunette. Tyson was about to lunge at their team captain when Max stopped him.

"Just leave it Ty" Everyone was quiet for a while not knowing what to say or do. Their was a sudden knock and the door was thrown open half a second later to reveal Hilary, already fully dressed and carrying presents.

"What's up with you lot?" She asked as she entered the room, kicking the door shut behind her. She looked around the room at every one's different expressions and positions and cam to a conclusion. "Tyson, what did you do?" She shouted at the bluenette dropping the presents on Kenny's bed, which was nearest to the door, and storming up to him.

"Why do you always blame me?" Tyson asked while backing away from the fuming brunette.

"Because it is nearly always your fault" Hilary shouted. Tyson looked around the room, his eyes pleading for help.

"Hilary" the girl looked at Rei who had said her name. "We have just found out that Tyson and Max are in a relationship together" Hilary just stood staring at Rei with her mouth agape.

"Hilary are you o..." Max started to ask before Hilary suddenly spun around and interrupted him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They didn't tell any of us either, you know?" Daichi told her, he still had not moved off his bed and was now getting funny looks from the rest of the bladers.

The rest of the was spent opening presents and messing about with them. Tyson and Daichi got into an argument over who had more. After the presents were counted, it was worked out that Tyson had more presents but Daichi went on saying his were better then the bluenette's anyway. The group decided to move into the common room at about 9. It was surprisingly empty, with only a few people coming down every now and again. At about 10 past 11 they had run out of things to do but had to wait 50 minutes before they could go for lunch.

"You lot look really bored" They all turned their backs on the fireplace which they were sat on to see Harry, Hermione and Ron stood smiling at them.

"Oh, yeah" Hilary said before realising what was actually happening. "Merry Christmas" The rest of the group echoed her words, except with a little less enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas" The three second years replied in unison. They then sat down and started chatting with the rest of the group, swapping stories of past Christmas days.

"Well, shall we had down to lunch now?" Kenny asked the group once he had seen the clock said the time now was 5 past 12. Most of the group headed to the Dining Hall while Miguel and Claude went to meet Aaron and Mathilda. When they reached the Hall they were surprised by how many people were already there.

"Lets sit at the far end of the table" Max suggested since it was the most empty part of the long Griffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione left them then and went to sit with Ron's family.

"Wow, this food looks amazing" Tyson exclaimed before filled his plate full and started eating. There was the traditional Christmas food, turkey, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and mixed vegetables. There was also a range of other options, Chicken, lamb, pork, vegetarian meat and mashed potatoes. There was orange of sources to go with the food, Gravy, mint sauce, tomato ketchup and mayonnaise. To top it of there was lots of drinks, water, orange juice, apple juice, milk, tea, coffee, fizzy drinks and even wizard drinks like pumpkin juice.

"I don't think I have any room left for desert" Hilary stated once she had finished eating her main course most of the others mumbles in agreement but Tyson didn't even notice she had spoke as he was concentrating on his 3rd plate of food. "How can he still be eating?" Hilary asked, not expecting an answer. A few minutes after Tyson had finished eating that plate full of food the main course food was replaced by mountains of deserts. There was about 30 different types of cakes with different flavours, there was about 15 different flavours of ice-cream and there was trifles and jellies.

"Do you want to go outside?" Rei asked once the group had left the Dining Hall. They nodded in agreement and followed the raven haired boy outside. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Rei immediately started a snowball fight while Kai, Kenny and Hilary sat on one of the benches near the castle.

"look Out Daichi"

"This isn't fair" Daichi whined 20 minutes into the snowball fight as Tyson, Max and Rei seemed to be ganging up on him. He threw a snowball as hard as he could at Max and it totally missed and landed in the lake. The other three bladers burst out laughing and caught the attention of the others sat on the bench who also laughed a little at Daichi, well Kai just smirked actually. When it got to cold and it started getting dark outside the Griffindors moved back inside and headed to the common room. There was a lot more people now but they managed to find some seats next to the window.

"Who wants to play a game of wizard chess?" Kenny asked looking at the others hopefully. After lots of pleading and bribing, eventually Max agreed to have a game. While they played Tyson, Hilary and Daichi watched. Rei and Kai were sat together talking while looking out the window. Half way through the fifth game Miguel and Claude returned to the common room soaked, obviously caught in the rain that was now hammering the castle. They went upstairs to dry off when Kenny had just about defeated Max.

"It's really raining out there, isn't" Miguel and Claude turned towards the doorway to see that Rei had followed them up to the room.

"Yeah, it is" Miguel answered before drying his hair with the towel he had just got.

"Did the chief win the game?" Claude asked as started pulling spare clothes out of his trunk.

"Yes, poor Max didn't stand a chance" Rei replied, moving over to his own bed and sitting down. "What time did you two go for lunch?"

"About...half 12" Miguel replied to Rei's question before pulling his T-shirt over his head and replacing it with a dry one. They were silent till the two European bladers had finished changing. As soon as they were done kai entered the room and without saying a word went and sat beside Rei. "What time is it?" The blond asked looking around the room trying to see a clock.

"It's about quarter to 10" Rei answered looking at kai's watch.

**Scene Change**

"I lost again!" Max whined as he lost his sixth game against Kenny. Tyson laughed at his boyfriends actions and rubbed his back, earning himself a smile from the blond.

"Right, I'm going to my room" Hilary stated as she stood up and walked to wards the girls staircase. "Night" was all she said before heading up the stairs to her room.

"We should go to bed as well" Kenny said once he had packed away the chess board and threw all the broken chess pieces in the bin. The other three agreed and headed to their room after Kenny. They were all in bed in a short time. However, no matter what position Tyson moved into or where he put his pillows and covers he just couldn't sleep. He thought the other three were asleep until he felt someone sit on his bed. He looked up to see Max looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as Tyson sat up. Tyson didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around the blond and laid down bringing his boyfriend down, as well, onto his chest. max understood straight away what the bluenette meant by his actions so he pulled the covers over the both of them and clossed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Wooo, long chapter. Rawr - im a dinosaur rawr!

Please review and stuff.


	23. Changes

Yay, I finally updated. woo go me

It is really short cause I wrote it in 10 minutes : ( sorry

I don not own beyblade!

* * *

"After twenty three years of fighting the smaller army surrendered agreeing to these terms..." Professor Binns was in the middle of one of his infamous long, boring lectures about wars. There was only a select few students in the entire school who could sit through his hour long speeches and not loose concentration or feel drowsy, one of these students was Hilary. She has taken notes from every single class with professor Binns and probally is the only one who will pass her end of year test. However, today was different. it was half way through the lesson and she had not taken a single note, just stared out the window. She now held the whole classes attention but didn't realise at all. Only two other people in the class new why.

"Is she okay?" MIcheal whispered to Tyson. He was swinging back on his chair and was half turned round so he could speak to the bluenette.

"I have no idea" Tyson answered before looking at all the others and then sighing in defeat when they all shook their heads.

"The people found it hard to adjust to these new rules in their community and many rebellions were started in the first two years..." Professor Binns will never change his way of teaching no matter what happens but there is soemthings that will change how the pupils act in the class.

* * *

The history in this is made up so don't ask if it's true or start saying it is

Just a little note, **I AM NOW A BETA READER**. So please feel free to ask for my help.


	24. Another Crush And Another Secret

Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't been able to write anything for ages.

Thanks to all who keep reading and to everyone who has ever reviewed.

You know about the disclaimer stuff by know, right?

* * *

"Go on, just ask him" a group of girls were following Enrique as he walked through the grounds. It was dark as the sun had just set and there was a slight chill in the air.

"Come on, he'll definitely say yes" They seemed to be encouraging one girl to do something.

"Come on Hayley"

"Okay, okay, I'm going" The girl called Hayley walked away from the group at tapped Enrique on the shoulder. He turned round with a curious expression on his face and waited for the girl to say something. "You're Enrique from first year, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am" Enrique replied to her question.

"Well, hi. I'm Hayley Smith from Ravenclaw and I was wondering if you fancied coming for a walk with me so we can talk?" She answered rather hastily while blushing furiously. Enrique just stared at her for awhile before deciding that going with this girl could be quite interesting.

"Sure, shall we go now?" Hayley nodded and she and Enrique set off walking towards the quidditch pitch while her friends burst into fits of giggles as they went back into the castle.

**Scene Change**

"Hilary, what's up?" The brown haired girl looked around to see Max looking at her worried.

"Nothing Max, I'm fine" She answered before gathering her books from the table and heading towards the girl's staircase. Max sighed and let his head fall onto the table.

"I'm sure she's okay Maxxie" Tyson told the blond before standing up and holding out his hand. Max took the hand offered to him and the two boys made their way to their room.

**20 Minutes Later**

When Enrique returned to his room Oliver and Aaron were fast asleep and Raul wasn't back yet. Enrique could just see Oliver through the gap in his hangings and sighed as he watched the other boy sleep. 'Why did you have to mess up what we had, Oliver? I'll always love you no matter what though'

**Scene Change**

When Max had finished getting ready for bed, he found a piece of parchment lying on his pillow. He picked it up and istantly recignised Hilary's handwriting. He sat down and read it to himself.

_Max,_

_I know I've been acting wierdly lately but there's something really wrong with Kai and Rei._

_I don't know exactly what happened yat but I know that they are no longer together. Please don't tell anyone else and please don't tell them that I told you._

_Hilary_

Max just stared at the letter, what could possibly have happened for Kai and Rei to break up

* * *

Yay, I've lots more ideas now so I should be updating more often

Please review if you can, flames and ideas also welcome.


	25. The Plot Moves On

Average chapter for me!

(DISCLAIMER GOES HERE)

* * *

Raul hated the day, there was always to many people so you never got any privacy but at night there was no one around to bother you. That's why he was sat, hidden behind a clump of bushes, looking at the stars with Chandler. He had his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head resting on Chandlers shoulder. Chandler had his legs spread out in front off him with one hand balancing him and the other wrapped around Raul.

"What was that?" Raul suddenly asked whipping around. He was sure that he heard an irregular noise behind them. Chandler stood up and looked but couldn't see anything so sat back down.

"It was just your imagination" He told the other boy before laying down with his hands behind his head. Raul nodded before laying down as well and resting his head on Chandler's chest. Chandler wrapped his arm around the blader and kissed him on the top of his head. 'How can anyone be this cute?'

Raul smiled when he felt the kiss and cuddled into his boyfriend. Yes, Raul preferred the night, because he could never do this in the day.

**The Next Morning**

"How could you do that last night?" Julia demanded as soon as she had sat next to Raul. Raul stared at her questioningly before she caught on and explained it in more detail. "Enrique told me you didn't go back to your dorm till 3 in the morning and that he saw you walking with Chandler outside"

"Well I don't think there's anything wrong with me wanting to spend time with Chandler" Raul answered, putting down his spoon "Where is Enrique anyway?"

"Oh, he's off talking to that Hayley Smith girl at the Raven claw table" She waved her hand carelessly towards the table next to theirs "There's nothing wrong with spending time with Chandler but if you stay out that late you're going to make your self ill"

"Oh" Raul took another spoonful of cereal before smiling at Julia. "I'll be okay, it was a one time thing I swear" Julia smiled back before taking the spoon out of Raul's hand and helping herself to his breakfast.

**Scene Change**

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk with Fawkes perched on his arm. His eyes were locked with them of the woman who stood before them. She light green hair, which was twisted into a bun, and light blue eyes that sparkled as the sunlight hit them through the window.

"So, can you help?" He asked calmly.

"I should be able to do something" The woman answered, smitking.

**Lunch Time**

"What do you want to do now then Enrique-poo?" Hayley asked her soon to be boyfriend, she hoped. She had always had lots of attention from the male population. She has long blonde hair, shining blue eyes, long legs and very fair skin. She is always carefree and stands up for what she believes in, but she can be very selfish and possesive with her boyfriends.

"Don't call me that" Enrique stated coldly before turning away from the girl and starting to walk away.

"Wait Enrique-poo, We can go to the libary and talk in private" Hayley suggested, running after the Italion blader. Enrique froze on the spot.

'The libary? That's where Oliver goes with Robert. If I go there with Hayley it might make him jealous and we could sort everything out' Enrique smiled to himself and spun round to face the Ravenclaw 2nd year.

"To the libary it is"

* * *

Yay, mysterious woman and a plan to win back Oliver

Please review and flame if you wish to.


	26. Hug

Looooooooooooooooong Chapter, woo

Looooooooooooooooong Chapter, woo

I do not own the anime named Beyblade or the books and films named Harry Potter, I also do wish to own them but will keep my hopes to myself as not to anger the creators of Beyblade and Harry Potter :p XD

"Oh crap, it's Enrique" Johnny whispered hastily to Robert as he saw the Italian blader enter the library. "Where's Oliver?" He asked looking around trying to spot the greenette.

"He's getting a book for his Herbology homework" Robert stated calmly, not looking away from the book he was reading. 'Why does Johnny always have to overreact with things. Maybe Enrique and Oliver will sort things out now.' He thought to himself while the Scot kept panicking. When he noticed Enrique smiling and walking over to them he kicked the hot-headed boy so he would calm down.

"Hey guys, what's up? We haven't talked in awhile" Enrique asked once he reached the table near the window where his friends were sat. Johnny opened his mouth to answer but let it just hang there once he spotted the girl half hiding behind Enrique. Robert had also spotted the girl and leant to the side to get a better look at her.

'I know her for somewhere' He thought to himself but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced Hayley yet" Enrique said once he realised what the two Ravenclaws were staring at. "This is Hayley Smith, She's in her second year and is Ravenclaw as well as you two" Enrique explained stepping aside so the two boys could see the girl properly.

"That's where I know her from!" Robert exclaimed loudly, causing most people to turn and look at them and the librarian, Mrs Pince(A/N not too sure about it being Mrs), to shuffle over, arms full of books.

"This is a library so if you do not be quiet you can leave" She whispered to them harshly before turning on her heel and marching back to her desk, stopping only briefly to glare at two girls giggling to each other. Enrique just smiled at the two girls and sat down opposite Robert and Johnny. Hayley hesitantly sat beside him and kept glancing nervously at the two bladers opposite her.

"Is Oliver here?" Enrique asked out of the blue straining his neck to try see past the bookshelf towards the other end of the library. Robert and Johnny didn't know if they should tell Enrique the truth or lie, neither had good outcomes. Robert decided it was best to tell the truth and went to answer but was cut off when Hayley spoke.

"Who's Oliver"

"Enrique and him were going out" Johnny answered without thinking. Hayley just stared at the Johnny in shock before looking at Enrique questioningly.

"Yes, I used to go out with him but none of that matters because you're my girlfriend now" Enrique said hastily trying hoping Hayley wouldn't get angry. 'If she dumps me now then the plan won't work."

"So you two are going out then?" Enrique and Hayley both nodded but Hayley still looked a little confused.

"You're what?" All four of the students turned round to see Oliver stood near the table with a heavy book in his hands and a look of disbelieve on his face. Johnny and Robert both panicked and started stuttering trying to come up with an excuse without admitting the truth, Hayley looked even more confused then before and Enrique had to try really hard not to smile. His plan was going to work.

"We haven't met, I'm Hayley Smith, Enrique's girlfriend" Hayley finally said, standing up and holding out her hand. Oliver just stared at her for what seemed like hours before he dropped the book on the table with a thud and shook her hand. Oliver's actions shocked the three other boys.

"I'm Oliver, Enrique's Ex" Oliver said simply before letting go of her hand and sitting down where he had dropped the book.

'What?! Why is he acting so calmly and just dealing with it? The plan isn't meant to go like this. He's meant to get upset, angry or even mean but nothing' Enrique thought to himself as he watched Oliver flip through the pages in his book.

**Hayley's POV**

He's just sat there staring at him like a gold fish. Why isn't he paying attention to me. Does he still have feelings for Oliver. No, he couldn't have or he wouldn't have agreed to go out with me.

"Hey Hayley, are you interested in Beyblading?" Johnny asked me curiously, Enrique still isn't looking at me.

"Enrique told me a little about it but that was the first time I heard about it" I answer, even with the mention of his name he can't take his eyes off Oliver.

"Well it's a very interesting sport. I mean it has a magical element too because..." Johnny tired to explain but I couldn't listen to him. Enrique was leaning over the table and whispering something in Oliver's ear. What is he saying? God, when did I become so paranoid?

"Excuse me but may you please leave my library" Mrs Pince shocked us all by saying with a tone that said I want to rip off my arm just so I have something to throw at you. "And you be careful with those pages you'll tear them" She was pointing at Oliver and commenting on the way he was now violently pulling the pages over. What did Enrique say to him? We all gathered our stuff and left the Library before Mrs Pince could throw us out off one of the small windows. As soon as we got into the corridor Oliver walked quickly away from us.

"Sorry Hayley, I gotta go" Enrique told me before he ran after Oliver. When I turned around Johnny and Robert were already half way down the corridor hading the other way. And now I'm all alone hugging myself...

**End POV**

"I'm not being overprotective!" Julia almost screamed at the annoying Slytherin stood in front of her. Her and Chandler were arguing for the third time this week over Raul. The latter was always present for the arguments but could not get a word in edge ways.

"Yes you are, all I did was show him something!" Chandler shouted back. Raul hated it when they acted like he wasn't even in the room.

"No, you showed something which made him miss lunch!" Julia did scream this time making some other students passing to move to the other side of the corridor. chandler opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when someone banged in to Raul, forcing him forward so the he banged into Chandler. "Hey you, watch where you're going!" Julia shouted before she realised it was Oliver.

"Oliver!" They all turned round to see Enrique sprinting towards them. Oliver got up from where he had fallen on the floor and suddenly hugged Enrique. The Italian blader was frozen before he returned the hug.

**Scene Change + That Evening**

"Rei can I ask you something important?" Hilary asked the Chinese blader. They were currently in the Griffindor common room alone as everyone else was most likely enjoying the amazing weather.

"Yeah sure Hil, shoot" Rei replied putting down his homework so he could talk to her without any distractions.

"Why did you and Kai break up?" Hilary asked, her tone showed her determination to get an answer. She expected Rei to say he wouldn't tell her so she had a plan all worked out.

"I kissed Mariah"

"Eh" Hilary was shocked at Rei's answer. 'If that's the truth then he gave in way easier than Kai did.' She thought to herself.

"I messed up and kissed Mariah, so Kai broke up with me. I deserved it" Hilary just stood in shock for awhile before she put her books on the table next to Rei's homework and hugged him.

**Scene Change**

"You have to what?" Mystel asked in shock as Cordy told him what Professor Snape had asked to see her for.

"Yep, I have to go to a meeting with Dumbledore, Snape and this councilor woman" Cordy explained as she finished writing her essay for Charms. "They think I have mental health problems"

"Who else has to go?" Mystel asked curiously

"Well weren't supposed to know this but Snape told me cause I asked him nicely" Cordy answered with a mischievous smirk on her face. "It's me, Bryan, Chandler, Tala, Brooklyn, Oliver, Raul, Max, Kenny and Lee"

"Well on that cheerful note I'm going to bed" Mystel said before putting his quill, ink and essay in his bag.

"Wait, you don't get to go without a hug" Cordy told him as he turned to leave. The blond laughed to himself before turning back around and hugging the black haired girl.

**Scene Change**

"Are you okay?" Raul asked Chandler as they walked towards the Hufflepuff rooms.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" Chandler replied smiling and wrapping his arm around Raul's waist. They continued walking in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall.

"You don't have to walk me all the way back, I'm fine going from here" Raul said before kissing Chandler on the cheek and turning to leave. However, Chandler grabbed his wrist, spun him round and crashed their lips together. The kiss was short but Chandler put all his feeling in to it, from the way he roamed Raul's mouth with his tongue to the way he slowly caressed the other boy's lower back. Raul tightened his grip on the brunette's shoulder's when he felt his legs about to give way because of Chandler sucking on his tongue. Chandler ended the kiss as quickly as he started it pulling away but not letting go of the blader he was holding.

"I love you" He whispered quietly in Raul's ear before nuzzling his neck. Raul wrapped his arms around Chandler's neck before returning the words in the same quiet whisper.

"I love you" He tightened his grip on his boyfriend before saying the next words. "Please don't ever leave me" Chandler didn't answer as he new it wasn't a question and sighed, knowing that the happiness he felt now wouldn't last much longer. But for now, the two boys were happy to stand hugging each other before everything goes wrong.

Yay, second longest chapter yet. I'm trying to close some of the plot lines I have going on cause I can't keep track of them all.

Please Please Please review. I want to know what you think and if you have any ideas. Plus reviews really cheer me up!


	27. POV

I do not own Harry Potter or Beyblade. If I did they wouldn't be as good and definitely wouldn't be as popular.

Short Chapter but deal with it cause it's important to the story.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley's POV**

I see him everyday, just walking down the corridor or eating dinner. Every time I see him my heart begins to race, my palms go all sweaty and I swear I can see light radiating from him. He's amazing, distant but amazing. He doesn't talk much and hardly every ineteracts wth anyone apart from his close friends. I wouldn't mind not talking though, or having him not pay attention to me if I could judst sit and look at him.

He's was alway with someone else though. They never went anywhere without each other. I found myself really hating that person, even though they didn't do anything wrong. I felt so mean when he would walk past with them and all I would do was wish that he would dump them.

They are not together now. They are never walking together, sitting together or anything. If only he would come talk to me now then I might have a chance with him. He won't talk to me though, I might have to talk to him.

How would I start a conversation with him? If he was in the libary I could ask to borrow a quill. If he was in dinner I could sit near him and ask him to pass me something. If we were outside I could pretend to accidently hit him with a ball or frisby. But, they might not work. What can I possibly do to make him want to be with me?

Why is love so hard? Love? Oh my god, I love him, I do. I have to find a way to get him to talk to me. It's the only way I can ease my aching heart.

* * *

Yes, Yes, Yes, complicated now but all will be revealed next chapter.

Please review and stuff. Also, check out the rest of my stories.


	28. Oh Dearie Me

Loads of chapters planned for this story but I can see the end coming.

_(Insert disclaimer here)_

Thank You

* * *

'Hmm, what's this?' Kai asked himself as he picked up the letter someone had left on top of his bag. It was one single piece of parchment folded in an unsealed envelope. He took the parchment out and opened it up so he could read it.

_Dear Kai Hiwatari,_

_You do not know me but there is something I wish to discuss with you._

_Please come to Greenhouse 2 tonight at 11pm. I understand if you don't want to get in to trouble so if you do not come it doesn't matter._

Kai had to re-read the letter two times before it actually sunk in. He sighed and put the parchment back in the envelope and then into his bag. He would deal with it after class.

Kai didn't bother going to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't that hungry and he would just be sat on his own again since he didn't want to sit with the rest of the idiots in Griffindor.

**Scene Change**

"Kai hasn't come to eat anything again" Hilary pointed out to Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi.

"tho, ei hatht eier" Everyone just stared at Tyson after he tried to reply with his mouth full of food. He swallowed before trying again. "So, Rei hasn't either"

"Yeah, and it was Rei's fault this all started" Daichi cut in before he reached over Max and grabbed another croissant,

"Daichi, that is really insensitive" Hilary scolded the youngest member of the Bladebreakers.

"Well, he's right Hil, Rei shouldn't have gone and snogged Mariah" Tyson agreed with Daichi.

"Tyson" Max said sternly before Tyson gave him pleading eyes for forgiveness. ""You are right but Rei is still our friend so we shouldn't say things like that"

"Okay" Tyson mumbled before turning to his plate, sulking.

**Scene Change**

"I hate History Of Magic" Ian whined as he and Spencer were walking to their classroom.

"You say that every time" Spencer replied apathetically

"That's because it's true every time" Ian whined again. The two rounded the corner and entered Professor Binns' classroom. They went straight to the back of the classroom and waited for the boring lecture to start.

"Hey, you two!" Ian and Spencer looked down the table to look at Cordy who was talking to them. "What do you think would be worse, being locked in a room with Mariah for 3 days or licking a troll's foot?"

"Definitely Mariah" Ian responded smiling before looking around to see what everybody in the class was doing. Most of the Slytherins at the back were chatting among themselves but Chandler was ignoring everyone else and was drawing on a scrap piece of paper. Mariah was taking notes and the rest of her team were nearly asleep. Oliver and Enrique were just stealing glances at each other Raul and Julia kept shooting worrying glances at Chandler.

"Chandler, you going home for Easter?" Garland asked the black haired boy. Chandler put his pencil down and turned to face Garland and Brooklyn who were waiting for an answer. Cordy stopped talking Bryan and spun round to see how Chandler answered.

"No" Chandler answered simply before going back to drawing.

"Okay" Garland said quietly to himself and turned round to face Cordy. "You going home for Easter" Cordy just shook her head in response before striking up a conversation with Mystel.

**55 Minuted Later**

Raul was one of the first people to leave the classroom for Lunch and waited for Chandler. When his boyfriend did come out he payed no attention to him and walked away.

"The nerve" Raul spun round to see Julia stood glaring after Chandler.

"Just leave it Julia" Raul said as his sister went to go after the Slytherin.

"Hey, where's Chandler?" Cordy asked the bladers once she saw they were stood by themselves and not with the black haired boy.

"The git just went off without us" Julia explained, her voice beginning to rise. "That's it, no matter what you say I'm gonna have a word with him" She stated before storming down the corridor. Raul watched Cordy as she rearranged the items in her bag before he spoke.

"What's wrong with Chandler?" He was dreading the answer but he needed to know. Cordy just looked at him for awhile, her hand frozen in her bag.

"Nothing" Cordy said as soon as she had regained her composure with a smile on her face. The blader glared at her until she gave in and she frowned. She walked forward and whispered her answer on his ear.

Raul's eyes went wide and his muth fell open once he heard the words the girl had whispered. He stayed shocked for a few seconds before tears started to gather in his eyes. Cordy tried to comfort Raul by laying a hand on his arm but he slapped it away before running off.

'No way, no way' He thought to himself as he ran down the corridors and stairs with people staring at him. 'No way can Chandler self harm.'

* * *

There, now you know who the two people are.

Please review, flame if you want to as well.


	29. Oh Dearie Me Again

Chapter...which one is it again...oh yeah...twenty nine

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, for making her wait so long and cause she rocks!

I do not own Harry potter or Beyblade, but I do own this story!

* * *

A crystal clear river which flows through the forest and turns into a magnificent waterfall before becoming the river once again and flowing through the valley. A clear, blue sky with nothing in sight but the sun in the distance and the odd bird which flies past.The trees reaching at least 10 meters each in height and spreading so far that if you look doen at them you will not see a single thing through them. Perfect, green grass covering the whole valley and rocks at the bottom of the waterfall making gorgeous white water.

A secluded spot. Only known by a few lucky people who happen to stumble upon it. These few will most likely never find this spot again but will always remember it in their minds. This spot was once found by Julia when her and her brother were travelling with the circus. It is at times like this when everything is peaceful she looks at the picture she took of this beautiful waterfall and thinks of the day which she hopes to find that spot again.

"Raul, please wait" Cordy almost screamed as she chased after the male blader.

"NO!" Raul did scream back "You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to just except it as if it's not important or life changing" Julia just stared at the two before realising that her peace is over and rushing over to see if her brother is okay.

"Just don't tell Chandler, okay?" Cordy pleaded with tears in her eyes. Raul shook her head at her with his own eyes filling with tears. "please, he'll never forgive me if he knew I told you"

"What's going on?" Julia interrupted before Raul had a chance to shout something back at Cordy which most likely would have been a horrible insult. Raul looked at Julia before calming down a bit and answering.

"Chandler s..s..self h..harms" He could hardly get the words out but as soon as he had he burst out crying as the realization of what was happening hit him. Julia just stood and stared at Raul in shock before she was knocked as Cordy sprinted past her heading for the spot by the greenhouses where Raul and Chandler go.

As she ran, all the memories of what happened the other times Cordy told someone about Chandler's Problem. It was always the same, he didn't get angry at first but was extremely distant and then when the person starts ignoring Chandler he gets angry and ends up hating Cordy.

'This can't happen again. It can't. Telling Raul was meant to help, not make this happen' She thought as she reached the greenhouses and slowed down to search for her friend.

"Cordy?" She spun round to be face to face with Chandler. He noticed the tear streaks down her face and looked concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry" Cordy blurted out. Chandler just stared at her confused at first before he started to put everything together. His confused look was replaced by one of horror as he started to back away shaking his head.

"No Raul...please" He begged to no one in particular as Cordy just stood frozen, crying silently.

**Scene Change**

"It's gonna be okay" Julia for the 10th time as she rubbed Raul's back, trying to comfort him. It wasn't working at all and he just continued to cry. The twins were beginning to attract attention now as more people were coming outside. They were looking curiously at the bladers and some were even moving closer to hear if anything was said.

"Julia! Raul!" Julia looked over her shoulder to see Tyson, Max and Kenny running over to them.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked as soon as the three Griffindors had reached the two Hufflepuffs.

"It's complicated" Julia said apathetically before looking around and spotting Chandler walking towards them slowly. Julia tapped Raul and got him to look up, as soon as he spotted Chandler and their eyes met he stopped crying. He slowly stood up as Chandler stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

"I...I...I" Raul started but couldn't get anything out. "I'm sorry" He shouted before turning around and running off. Chandler could just stand and watch as the person he loved ran away from him.

**The Next Day**

"This is great. There will be hardly anyone here and we can spend all the time together. Enrique!" Enrique was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Hayley. He forced a smile before turning back to the window to watch the others leaving for the Easter Holidays. "Is _he_ staying?"

"Yes" Enrique answered plainly. He knew that by 'he' Hayley meant Oliver. Oliver was staying and Enrique had the perfect plan to win him back, even if it meant ruining his relationship with Hayley. He liked Hayley, but she wasn't the greenette who Enrique loved.

"Who else from you're year is staying?" Hayley asked, joining Enrique to look out of the corridor's window. Before the blond had a chance to answer, Hayley butted in and answered for herself. "In my year, there's only like seven of us. Me, obvisouly, and then a few from each of the houses"

"Great, there's five from my year. Including me and Oliver"

"Well that's not very many" Hayley stated more to herself than to Enrique.

After a while of standing in silence she got bored and turned so she was facing Enrique directly and tried to kiss him. He immediately pulled away and pushed her back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that yet" Enrique tried to explain but Hayley wouldn't listen to any if.

"Yeah, well you will be when you realise how good of a kisser I actually am" After shouting at the Italian blader she turned and stomped off, leaving Enrique alone in the deserted corridor.

Yay, I finally updated, sorry for the long wait

Please review or flame or ask me questions or give me ideas or complain or dis me. I don't really care.


	30. Filler 1

Chapter Thirty, A mile stone in the long life of a story! ^_^

I do not own Beyblade or Harry Potter

This is basically a filler chapter and a build up to the Easter holidays chapter (which wil be really long) but focuses on some of the teachers in the school.

* * *

**Transfiguration**

It was near the beginning of the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but not many people were in the mood for celebrating time off from lessons. Especially not a group of Hufflepuff first years in Transfiguration with the Griffindors. Lots of things had happened recently and no one could forget them.

"So, if you would all please take a mouse and practice the spell again as yesterday only two of you managed to makre the mouse's appearance change at all!" Professor McGonnagal ordered the class, her voice slowly rising as she spoke. She also had a lot of things happening that she had to deal with and it was not helping that none of the first years could preform the simple transformation of a mouse to a ferret and back.

So far Kai and Hilary had managed to make their mouses bigger but the shape didn't really change at all. Half of the class still weren't even saying the incantation correctly and Professor McGonnagal was getting a bit tired of teaching them it again and again. She was now moving between the rows in her classroom and correcting the young witches and wizards when they did something wrong. By the end of the hour Kai and Hilary had not advanced any further but Julia's mouse now had a very fluffy tail.

**Charms**

It was near the beginning of the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but not many people were in the mood for celebrating time off from lessons. Especially not a group of Slytherin first years in Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Lots of things had happened recently and no one could forget them.

"Since this is our last lesson before the holidays, I would like you all to take this chance to practice any spells we have done so far that you are struggling with or unsure about" Professor Flitwick squeaked from on top of his pile of books. "If you need any help I will be coming around the room" He then gestured his small arm for the class to start while he moved a few papers around his desk.

After a few minutes the Charms teacher realised that none of the class was making even the slightest noise. He looked from his desk and froze at the confusion sight in front of him. The Slytherins were squished on one side of room while the Hufflepuffs were as tightly packed on the other. Professor Flitwick just shook his head and picked up a book to read. He knew from experience not to get involved in the affairs of the students, especially at this level.

**Potions**

It was near the beginning of the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but not many people were in the mood for celebrating time off from lessons. Especially not a group of Griffindor first years in Potions with the Slytherins. Lots of things had happened recently and no one could forget them.

"Copy the seven statements off the board before answering the three questions below them and finishing off by doing 30 inches on the potion you made last lesson" The whole class groaned at the amount of work Professor Snape was given them on their last lesson before the holidays. The head of Slytherin sat at his desk and started to mark the work the other first year class had produced.

He looked from his marking after about five minutes when he realised the scratching of quills wasn't as loud as it should be. He noticed that about three Slytherins weren't writing and four Griffindors were. He smirked once he realised this was the perfect chance to take points off his house's main rival in the race for the points cup. He stood and walked slowly to the table where Rei, Hilary, Tyson and Max were sat but not doing there work.

"10 points off of Griffindor" Snape bellowede once he was right behind the lazy bluenette who was napping. Tyson nearly fell out of his seat and the rest of the class truned to look at what was happening. "For each person on this table" He added making most of the Griffindors in the classroom mad. He then turned to the table with Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Tala where only the red head was working. "You three start working too"

The Griffindors wanted to protest at this special treatment Professor Snape was giving the Slytherins but they knew it would just cost them more points and they might even receive a detention.

**Herbology**

It was near the beginning of the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but not many people were in the mood for celebrating time off from lessons. Especially not a group of Ravenclaw first years in Herbology with the Slytherins. Lots of things had happened recently and no one could forget them.

"So make sure not to confuse the dead buds with the live ones" Professor Sprout explained to class in the greenhouse. "The live ones are the ones that red, which we need to collect, the yellow ones are still unripe so do not remove them but do remove the purple ones as they have died. Make sure you wear gloves and if possible not to touch the blue ones as they can be poisonous, they should have been removed when they were still purple"

Professor Sprout rambled on like this for awhile before letting the class begin to pick the buds off the plant they were working on. She circled the classroom once to check all the pupils had their gloves on before watching each pair fro awhile to make sure they knew what they were doing. After a few mistakes with removing the buds the Herbology teacher realised it was too close to the holidays to be attempting this task so she got the class to write a short report on the different coloured buds.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is a little boring but I wanted to include some more magical stuff.

Please review, or tell me how boring this chapter was.


	31. AN

Sorry but it will probably take me awhile to update this story as i have exams and stuff right now. I will try update as soon as possible.

Also ,me and two of my friends have opened an account called fallen-stars-stories!

There will be a big mixture of different stories on from a range of different animes, mangas, books, films, games and cartoons.

I will be including one shots based off this story and my others. Please check out the stories we have once they are up. ^_^


	32. The Long Awaited Next Chapter

Chapter 31, There is less than 20 chapters left for this story now so it's coming to a close now.

I do not own Beyblade or Harry Potter and if by any chance you still think I do then I hope this helps ^_^

Sorry if lately my writing style's been a bit of and my ideas but I'm back on track now.

Warning - slight OOCness of Kai in this chapter, sorry

* * *

It was now officially the first day of the Easter Holidays at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry, well it was. It's night now, after the first day. Kai Hiwatari was walking through the grounds, after sneaking out, keeping in the shadows so he wasn't seen. He had a lot to think about and preferred to walk when he was deep in thought, it helped somehow. The main thing he was thinking about was a not he had received from someone claiming they needed to speak to him. He didn't go to meet them but now he can't stop thinking about who it could have been and what they might have wanted.

He was about to turn back when he heard something move behind him. He spun round to see nothing but nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned back to face the way he was walking and groaned, quietly so no one else could hear him, when he saw the cocky, dark haired girl from Slytherin.

'Oh Great, _Cordy_! What the hell does she want?' Kai thought to himself as he glared at the girl.

"You used to be in a team with Bryan didn't you?" This question caught Kai off guard, he expected mocking or insults, not a question filled with general curiosity.

"Errrm...yeah I did. Why?" Kai managed to answer but still looked a bit stupid at having to think of the answer.

"Well he told me something and I wanted to see if it was true or not" The Slytherin explained, gesturing with her hands, a habit she had when she got excited. Kai opened his mouth to ask what his ex-teammate had been saying about him but was silenced when Cordy pressed her lips to his. The kiss was held for only a few seconds before the girl pulled away and laughed.

"..."

"Bry was so right, you're a terrible kisser" Cordy's comment brought Kai back into the world as he jumped to defend himself but was silenced again by a finger pressing to his lips. "I probably did catch you off guard so we'll have to try this again some time" She then patted Kai on the cheek and walked away chuckling to herself.

**Scene Change**

"Oliver!" Enrique called as he walked back into their dorm for the fifth time that night. Oliver had lost his favourite cuddly toy so he blond was searching for it as he thought Oliver should rest. As soon as he entered the room the greenette ran up to him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I found it" Oliver's face lit up with joy and relief when the Italian blader produced the pale pink cuddly bunny.

"Candyfloss!" Oliver exclaimed in excitement and took the toy off Enrique before throwing himself in his arms. "Thank You!"

"Any time..." Enrique squeezed he smaller Majestic before raising his face by the chin and capturing his lips with his own. Oliver Lent into the kiss for a few seconds before quickly pulling away and pushing the blond till he was an arms length away.

"W..what are you doing?" The French blader asked nervously no forgetting his recently found toy that was lying at his feet.

"Come on Oliver, you know we belong together" Enrique said quietly before kissing the other Majestic again. This time Oliver Lent into the kiss but didn't pull away.

**Scene Change**

"Bryan!" The Russian blader was suddenly knocked to the floor of the Slytherin common room by a hyperactive black haired girl. "I did it, I kissed Kai, now you owe me £20"

"Cordy! get off of Bryan!" Chandler shouted as he entered the common room, out of breathe after chasing his best friend. The Slytherin first year got off the blader and helped him up before pestering him again.

"ItoldIwoulddoit, andIdid, sonowyouhavetopay" She rambled on so fast that no understood what she was saying. "Hewastotallyshocked, hisfacewaspriceless, yourluckyyou'veonlylost£20" She then held her hand out towards Bryan expectantly.

"Fine" He finally told her before giving her £20 in the form of two £10 notes.

"Yay!" Cordy then hugged Bryan before skipping off towards the other side of the room where Garland and Brooklyn were playing wizards chess. Chandler sighed before following her to make sure she didn't get in any more trouble. Bryan turned around to talk to Spencer again but didn't have chance to speak before a smash was heard from where the smallest window in the common room was. Everyone turned around to see that it was no longer a window but a window frame without any glass. Garland and Brooklyn were sat as still as statues staring at the their knocked over table. The chess board was no where to be seen...

* * *

Yey, finally updated. Sorry it took so long but you know how it gets with exams and homework and all that.

Please review, I enjoy hearing what you think and it gives me motivation to write quicker.


	33. A Truth Comes Out

Chapter 32, I have all the chapters for this story planned out, so all I have to do now is write them.

Do you want me to say it again or do you all believe me now? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BEYBLADE (just in case) :P

* * *

"ENRIQUE...Enrique?"

"Oh great, it's Hayley again" Enrique was currently sat in the library with his soon-to-be-boyfriend-again, or so he hoped, Oliver. The greenette looked up from the book on potion ingredients he was reading for his essay to glare at the blond.

"Get rid of her quickly, I'm not in the mood to deal with this now" Oliver said simply before sighing and resting his head on the table in front of him. Enrique smiled gently while stroking Oliver's cheek just as gently with with his index finger. Then Hayley walked round one of the bookshelves and gaped at Enrique and Oliver sitting together in the back of the library.

"What are you doing with _him_" Hayley sneered her last word while glaring at pair of Beybladers. Oliver looked up and glared back at the Ravenclaw girl before closing his book and gathering his stuff.

"Finish it please and I'll see you upstairs in a bit" The French blader said to the blond before walking out of the library.

"What does he mean by finish it?" Hayley said curiously, she was no longer angry now Oliver had left.

"Well me and Oliver have sort of decided we don't want to give up on what we had...no what we still have" Enrique explained, looking everywhere but at the girl he was talking to. "So we're gonna try again"

"...and that means we won't be able to be together"

"Hayley, I really like you but I love Oliver so much. I can't loose him, not again!" The Italian was getting a bit frantic now at the thought of something happening to the greenette.

"But you're going out with me" Hayley was answering but wasn't showing any emotion on her face. Enrique looked at her hoping she would say more but she stared blankly at the wall behind him. Suddenly, she moved quickly to beside him and before he realised what was happening she slapped him on his right cheek. The blond fell of his chair and hit the table leg causing some light books to fall on to his stomach. The noise caught the whole library's population's attention and a small crowd of students gathered to see what was happening.

"Hay..." Enrique tried to say but was cut off.

"You git! We're good together and that Oliver is bad for you!" She was shouting now but wasn't embarrassed by the audience that was watching a short distance away. "You'll realise that someday but I won't be there for you! I'm done with you and I hope you rot in hell!" Hayley then ran out of the library crying. No one in the crowd moved yet or really said anything until Madam Prince came up behind them.

"What is all this commotion in my library" She hissed and the students all quickly disappeared out of the room. Enrique picked himself up and quickly put the books back on the table under the piercing glare of the librarian before rushing out.

Enrique didn't fancy going back to the Hufflepuff common room yet so he started to walk around the castle. He was concentrating on where he was going and ended up on the second floor when he heard raised voices. He turned a corner and walked straight into Tyson, once he had picked himself off the floor for the second time that evening he noticed the raised voices were Tyson's and Max's.

"Oh, Enrique sorry about that" Max apoligised for his boyfriend while Tyson gave a goofy smile and scratched his head.

"Yeah sorry, what were you guys shouting for?" The Italian blader asked while rubbing his bottom.

"Just some stuff..." Max began, blushing slightly at the question, but Tyson interrupted.

"A vase nearly dropped on his head and I know it was someone who did it on purpose but he doesn't want to do anything about it!"

"_He _does have a name" The blond snapped at the blunette.

"Sorry" Tyson replied sheepishly before rubbing the other Griffindor's arm to make him feel better.

"Right, well I'll just leave you two to it then" Enrique said simply before walking past the couple and round the next corner.

This time instead of banging into someone, he walked through them instead. After getting over the cold, strange feeling of walking through a ghost he truned round and saw he had walked through a sad female ghost. He looked at her face carefully and realised she must have died when she was still in the school.

"I don't think they'll break up, no matter what I do" Moaning Myrtle said sadly to Enrique.

"Who? Tyson and Max?"

"The blond was so sweet when I first met him. It was very early in the school year and I was upset and he was so very kind" The ghost started to tell the Hufflepuff. "Then that hyper active, greddy boy took him. And the blond didn't mind that he was with someone like that brat, so I decided to do something. I've been trying to get rid of the other boy but I also end up nearly hitting the sweet one!"

Enrique's mouth fell open. All the wierd things that had started when Tyson and Max had started going out were all down to this ghost.

* * *

Right, one more chapter down! I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have now. Yay ^_^

Please leave a review.


	34. The Desire To Be Perfect Will Not Loose

Chapter 33. The 33rd Chapter. Installment No. 33. 33rd part...And any other way of saying it.

_Insert Disclaimer Here 'Cause I Can't Be Arssed!_

Extra Warning: In this chapter I am basically experimenting and showing the thoughts of why people do have mental problems. It might be a bit of a iffy subject with some people as I am going into much more detail then I have done before. **Some of the material is very hardcore and is not to be taken lightly. I am ot promoting self harm or eating disorders but I am trying to raise people's awareness and help people understand more that people who have these problems mostly not by choice.**

**This story is now rated 'M' as I'm not sure if it should go up or not and I don't want to risk having this story removed.  
**

* * *

"Right, we've been back for a week and I don't know anything yet!" Garland moaned in the Slytherin Common Room to Cordy. It was a Friday night and Garland, Cordy, Brooklyn and Chandler were sat by the fire 'doing homework'. Really just gossiping and messing around.

"You'll find out eventually, for the love of God man, calm down" Chandler said, very uncharacteristically, receiving weird looks from the other three.

"Chandler?" Cordy asked carefully leaning towards her closest friend "You alright, babe?"

"I'm never going to get used to that!" Garland exclaimed gaining confused looks from the other first years and a few more people in the common room looked over curiously. "I meant the names you call him. Babe. Hun. Darling. It's like your going out"

"Well we might as well be" Chandler stated spitefully gaining another set of weird looks from the other three. "It's not like we've got anyone else. You might as well be a lesbian with how close you are at getting a boyfriend and I somehow managed to get a great guy like Raul but scared him off" All four of them couldn't think of anything to say when the brunette stated what they had all been thinking for the past week.

"Right, we should get to bed" Garland eventually said calmly, for the first time that night. He stood up and held out his hand for Brooklyn. The red head took his boyfriends hand and allowed him to pull him up before following him to their dorm.

"Don't listen to him, Pumpkin, I like the names" Chandler said to Cordy once the two bladers had left making her burst out laughing.

**The Next Morning...**

"Right, today I will find out what happened over that holiday!" Garland told Cordy at the Slytherin table at breakfast time.

"Well I'm not telling you anything" Cordy replied simply. Garland shrugged and looked around the hall trying to find someone who might tell him.

"I'll tell you if you want to know that much" Both Garland and Cordy looked round to see who spoke and saw Mystel stood smiling at them. "Cordy, Chandler's sat outside on the steps leading to the grounds" The black haired girl sighed and picked up her black jacket before going to the Entrance Hall.

"Chandler honey!" She called as she left the Entrance Hall and noticed the other Slytherin sitting at the bottom of the stone steps leading onto the grounds. She sat down down next to him and laced her fingers through his. "Do you think we're too touchy-feely?"

"Yeah, just a bit" Chandler replied before lightly banging his knee against Cordy's. She laughed slightly and lent her head on his shoulder.

"Right, it's cold and I'm not wearing my jacket" Cordy then stood up and dragged Chandler up with her before turning towards the double doors but stopping before she began to walk up the steps. Chandler turned around as well and saw a very anxious looking Raul standing at the top of the steps.

"Erm...C-can I t-talk to you?" The blader stuttered out towards his ex-boyfriend before mentally kicking himself at how stupid he sounded. Before either of the two Slytherin's could answer, Raul started backing towards the front doors. "I-I'm sorry...I should have realised you wouldn't want to see _me_!". As the blader turned round to go back into the Entrance Hall, Chandler sprinted up the steps and caught his wrist to stop him from going.

"Please...Give me a chance?" Chandler almost whined at Raul, his eyes an expression begging for him to not go. Raul's own worried expression faded and was replaced with a sympathetic and caring one as he slowly stepped towards the brunette and snuggled into his chest. Chandler's muscles responded to the familiarity of the movement and his arms wrapped around the other boy bringing him closer to him. "Please...just let me explain before you judge me?"

**Meanwhile****...**

Enrique woke up quite late on Saturday morning, after staying up till about 3 in the morning just spending time with his greenette boyfriend he couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of the Hogwarts' beds. Once he had finally dragged himself out of the tangled mess of soft quilts, he had already missed breakfast so he gave up on the wonderful thought of a proper cooked breakfast that morning. Just as he was peering at himself in the full length mirror, recently brought into the room after the holidays, Oliver entered the dorm.

"Good Morning" The French blader chimed happily until he noticed the weird, suspicious look the blond was giving him. "What?"

"Come over here" Enrique replied simply, using his hands to beckon the smaller boy to where he was stood in front of the mirror. Oliver moved very close to his beau but was careful not step in front off the reflective surface so he could be seen in it. "What's wrong? Why did you stop there?" Enrique asked with a dumbfounded expression since he could not think why the greenette wouldn't move all the way to him. Oliver muttered something that the Italian did not hear, which he showed by titling his head to say 'please say that again but louder'.

"I don't wanna see myself in the mirror" Oliver replied, barely louder then before but this time heard by the other occupant of the room. "I don't wanna see my stupid, fat body" He practically spat the last three words and then shivered involuntarily as if the words were rude to say out loud.

"What?!" Enrique exclaimed loudly making the other first year jump. "Fat?! Oh god, baby, you're anything but fat!"

"Stop it!" Oliver nearly screeched before pushing the advancing blond away from him and wrapping his skinny arms around his body. "Don't lie, how can this not bother you!" He pulled up his top and pinched at his caving stomach, making the skin pull almost dangerously tight around his waist. This was the first time Enrique had seen his boyfriend without a top after he had stopped eating properly, there was only one word to describe how he felt. Horrified.

Oliver's once average stomach now bent inwards underneath his bottom ribs which stood out from his skeletal form. Each rib was like a mountain rising from the boys torso as the skin was pulled tight around it. His collar bone, which had always been quite prominent, now looked like it wasn't meant to be part of a human anatomy. After noticing the differences on the boy's torso, Enrique began to see the differences on his limbs and features as well. His arms were too thin but didn't look that bad, however, his shoulders were sticking out of his body as if they were fitted o give his clothes shape. The Greenette's legs looked thicker then his arms but still too thin to hold up his weight, no matter how little that might be. The blond could not see how Oliver could see fat on himself, although the Italian would always think the smaller boy was beautiful, he would never look at him the same way again.

"Oliver..." Enrique slowly stepped towards the smaller blader and pulled him in front of the mirror and made him look at his body. The greenette didn't see himself like everybody else did, he couldn't see his skeletal frame. All he saw was fat. Instead of seeing his caving stomach, he saw rolls of fat which had gathered to quickly for his liking. Instead of seeing his dangerously skinny legs and arms he saw limbs nearly as thick as small tree trunks. Instead of seeing his small neck he saw a thick, bulging one that made him cringe whenever he eyes looked at it.

The Italian blader noticed his boyfriends reactions and slowly began to run his hands up the smaller boys sides. He stopped his hands at the side of Oliver's ribs and began to run his index finger over the extremely prominent bones. As the French blader felt this his mind became clouded and confused. How was Enrique able to touch feel his ribs through all the fat he saw? Eventually, after a few seconds of the gently stroking the greenette's vision became clearer and he began to see the site that worried everyone who saw him. The rolls of fat around his stomach vanished and the thick limbs became skinnier and skinnier. When the first year expected them to stop, they didn't, and he began to see for the first time what he had done to himself.

**Later That Afternoon...**

"Why do you do it?" Raul asked to begin with. After he and Chandler had talked about their relationship the brunette had told Raul to ask him anything he wanted about his 'issue' because he trusts him completely. Although the Hufflepuff was scared and worried about his boyfriend but he knew he needed to know about the problem to help him.

"Whenever my emotions are too strong"

"You do it when your too happy?" Raul asked even though it was more of a statement then a question. Chandler just nodded, not letting his eyes meet the other's. Eventually, after the awkward silence became almost painful, Raul stretched out his arm and touched the others' with his hand softly.

As if he had had read the blader's mind, Chandler slowly rolled up his sleeve revealing a blanket of white and purple scars, leaving only a little uncut skin. Raul gasped but stretched his arm the rest of the way and slowly and gently stroked the scarred skin. It was obvious that some of the lacerations were horribly deep as the scar tissue had built a rise or dent in the brunette first year's arm. Raul could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, if they did then Chandler would be hurt more to see that he was upset. The Hufflepuff's hand then made it's way all the way up his boyfriends arm before tracing a line from his shoulder to his cheek. Green eyes met grey before both boys leaned towards one another and re-emphasised their feelings with a delicate kiss.

**That Night...**

Mystel was sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room with Cordy. The black haired girl was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. He had tried several times to see what his friend was writing but she kept blocking his view and giving him a warning glare. Now he was doodling on his own piece of parchment and had just finished drawing a, well drawn if he must say so himself, horse when Draco Malfoy began walking towards the pair. The blond second year had immediately made a bad impression with the first years and had been teasing them and mocking them all year.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts' favourite couple?" Malfoy mocked in a fake sickly cute voice

"_Actually_, we're not going out we're only seeing each other" The first year girl replied matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face. Malfoy instantly became confused and just shook his head, his gelled blond hair still staying perfectly in place, and walked away back to his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Cordly then rolled her eyes at Mystel before passing him a note that read:

_I know what you go through when you hate yourself. You start of fine, just thinking I'll eat a little less here and I'll miss this meal. But, then it gets worse, you start thinking you need to eat even less and you realise people will try to stop you. So you start hiding food and stashing it away or eating it but throwing it back up after the meal. Your weight starts to drop, not by much at first, just a few pounds every few days. Then as you start eating even less, your loosing a few pounds everyday. Eventually your family and your friends start to notice a difference in you and you get scared. You shout at them and hurt them to keep them away from you, and that just makes them suspect more. So you hurt them more and make up excuses and push them away so far that they'll never come back. Then you want to eat even less and loose the weight quicker, but because it's so hard you slip up, and to punish yourself you hurt yourself. It ranges from cutting yourself, to hitting things to breaking and throwing away the things that you love the most. You push yourself so hard your body feels like it would break under the pressure but that just excites you more. You eventually get to the point where you're waking up at 3 in the morning to go for a three hour run before school or not going to bed till 3 because you stayed up so long doing exercises or counting calories. By this point you're no longer in control of the problem, it controls you. You can't stop, you don't want to stop, you feel like stopping will be even worse then what's happening now. Your body begins to break. You pass out after running for too long. You're tiny legs are too weak to hold your weight and you collapse int the middle of a shop. You start to get so paranoid that you can't even listen to someone speak. Then when someone finds out the truth, what you thought was so horrible now seems like paradise. You're treated like an object or an experiment until you can convince them that you're fine and there's nothing wrong, all the time you're getting weaker and weaker. Eventually you're taken. All your mind screams for is so you have enough energy to pick up a sharp object to slit your wrists so you no longer have to look at the dazzling white ceiling tiles of the hospital your parents put you in so they don't have to deal with you. You're forced to gain weight and you start to spend all your days and nights crying at loosing your power. I would never tell anyone to stop self harming or to eat but i would always make sure they're stopped before they go too far.

* * *

_

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER! ^_^

Please review because it really gets me in the mood and makes me feel happy and proud!


	35. What To Do Now?

Chapter 34! Can't believe I've gotten this far. Short chapter.

I do not own either Harry Potter or Beyblading, no matter how much I wish and pray and hope.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to the headmaster's office Minerva, but I knew the way" Susie, the Hogwarts counselor told the Transifiguration Professor when she stopped outside the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonnogal just pursed her lips showing her distrust in the greenette before saying the password and leading Susie into the office.

"Enter" Was heard through the double oak doors to Dumbledore's office after McGonnagal had knocked three times. Both the woman entered the headmaster's office and took a seat in front of the desk. "Ah, Susie, thank you for coming to see me." Dumbledore greeted the greenette over the top of his fingertips in his throaty voice. McGonnogal cleared her throat to remind the wizard she was there as well. "And you too, Minerva."

"Yes, well Albus, Susie has gathered information and I thought it was best if I was here to hear it as well." Minerva said professionally, gesturing to the counselor when she said her name. Susie nodded in agreement, but a look of reluctant flashed across her face at the mention of sharing her information with anyone but the headmaster.

"I'm afraid your suspicions were correct, Albus. There is at least two people in their first year who are suffering from one of the two illnesses you have asked me to look for. I have interviewed and had sessions with many students and here are the two people's names." Susie handed Dumbledore a sheet of paper from a teal folder she had been hugging close to chest. She handed the sheet over carefully so McGonnogal couldn't see the writing. The headmaster studied the sheet carefully nodding slightly as he read before placing the sheet face down on his desk and looking at his two colleagues sat before him.

"Thank you Susie, for helping me with this problem and I hope I can trust you to help solve it." Dumbledore looked at Susie questionly, receiving a nod, standing up and handing the sheet of paper to Professor McGonnogal before leaving the room with Susie following. Professor looked at the sheet, reading the two names which were written there in elegant script. The names were:

_Chandler Bartly_

_Oliver Polanski _

(not sure if name is correct, I got it from another fanfic done by a freind)

_

* * *

_Right, I know it is very short but I have lost my inspiration and imagination, plus I have exams on right now.

Please review two complain if you want to, I'm not actually expecting any compliments on this chapter.


	36. Detention?

35th Chapter, thanks for sticking with me for this long. Mariah bashing in this chapter.

I don't own Beyblade. But I do own Harry Potter...Yeah I'm joking, of course I don't own either of them.

* * *

It had been a month since Professor Dumbledore had been told the two names by Susie. Since then not much has happened in Hogwarts but the two names have now become irrelevant. As soon as Dumbledore began to think of how he could help his students, Susie reported they had already been helped.

Oliver had slowly began eating again. With Enrique supporting him and helping him as much as he could, it was a lot easier for him to improve. The rest of the Majestics had figured out what was happening and supported the French blader too. Now the greenette's weight was nearly healthy and although he still looks to thin, he's not ill anymore.

Chandler had leant heavily on Raul threw the month. Whenever he felt an emotion too strong, he talked to Raul instead of anything else. There were times when he couldn't talk to Raul, so he would talk to Cordy or Julia instead. After Raul had explained the situation to Julia, she had accepted Chandler and now they were friends. Chandler now has incentive to stop hurting himself, he wants to stay with Raul for as long as possible.

-xxX-Xxx-

It was now break time on a Tuesday at Hogwarts. Although it's now spring, the weather is terrible. The sky is almost as dark as night because of how thick the clouds are. The thick clouds were releasing a constant flow of rain and thunder could be heard slightly, getting louder by the minute. This rubbish weather reflected Kevin's mood perfectly.

The little green haired blader had been feeling crap for ages, ever since Mariah did something mean to him. He refused to tell anyone else what was wrong with him, he didn't want to get Mariah in trouble. He knows she doesn't deserve it but she was nice to him before so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Urgh, look at her." Mariah suddenly complained, bringing Kevin out of his day dream. He looked up to see what Mariah was moaning about now. On a table across the room, the Slytherin girl with black hair was sat on Mystel's lap. She wasn't sat normally though, she was facing Mystel with on leg either side of his legs and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mariah, she's not bothering you so leave her alone." Gary said simply, looking back down at his Herbology book. Mariah scoffed and stood up before leaning on the table to whisper to the rest of the White Tigers.

"Well, she is bothering me. So I'm going to go sort her out." The pink haired blader then turned round and walked towards where the Slytherin first year's table. Lee got up and followed her to try stop her but didn't make it in time.

As soon as Mariah got to the table she starte shouting at Cordy. Cordy immediately jumped up and began shouting back. After a few seconds of shouting the girls' faces were almost touching. Lee was now getting angry and trying to push the black haired girl back, which was making the Bryan and Garland angry. The two Slytherin's seemed to be threatening Lee, and it was working. The White Tiger captain was backing away, pulling Mariah wth him. Kevin just sighed when Mariah threw one last, spiteful, comment and Cordy lunged forward, connecting her fist with Mariah's nose.

-xxX-Xxx-

It was now after break and the Griffindor's and Slytherin's had potions. Mariah had gone immediately to the hospital wing, while Cordy had just bounced off to potions as if nothing had happened. The Slytherin's had spent the first half of the lesson, when they were meant to be finishing a potion, laughing about the fight. Most of the Griffindor's had laughed when it happened but weren't now after Rei had shouted at them for being insensitive.

"Once you have placed a vile of your potion on my desk, copy what is on the board and then write down your homework." Snape said sternly to the class of first years' who were moving to slow for his liking. He watched as each vile was placed on his desk, seething, none of them were at the standard he wanted them to be. He choose a member of the class to alienate and make an example of.

"Mr Granger, do you think this is acceptable for a version of this potion." He said, smirking, he held up Tyson's vile as he told him off in front of the whole class. "I suggest next time to enter my classroom you should be prepared to make a potion instead of a vile of sludge." Nearly the whole class were giggling now under their breaths, trying to hide it. Snape knew they were laughing though, and decided to pick on one.

"And what do you think is funny, Mr Hiwatari?" Most of the class stopped laughing now to see if Snape was atually going to have a go at Kai. Kai didn't miss a beat though.

"Well I just find it slightly amusing that you actaully expect Tyson to be able tell the difference between a potion and a _vile of sludge_." The whole class were laughing out loud now as Kai mocked Snape by speaking like he did. Even Tyson was laughing, though Kai had just made fun of him.

"You would do well to remeber to are talking to a teacher here, Hiwatari." Snaoe said, spitefully, the class could almost feel the venom dripping of the potions teacher's words.

"Sorry." Kai said simply before beginning to write with his quil again.

"Sorry, _sir_." Snape shot back moving closer to the table Kai was sat at. The Russain blader smirked and looked up again. (yes I know this part is actually in Harry Potter)

"No need to call me sir, Professor" Kai replied simply making the whole class burst out laughing.

"Detention, Hiwatari."

* * *

There one more Chapter down. I have replanned the ending of this story as it didn't work out quite well.

Please review, please, please, please. I actually have no pride naymore so I'm actually begging.


	37. Magical Blunder

Chapter 35...I think!

I Don Not Own Either Harry Potter or Beybalde, They Are Owned By Their Respective Owners Who, No Matter How Much I Plead, Will Not Take Ownership Of My Crazy Ideas.

* * *

After Madam Pomphrey had healed her nose, Mariah was too embarrassed to return to her lessons that day. She spent the day in her room, thinking of ways to get revenge on the black haired Slytherin. While she was shut up in her room she wouldn't see any of the boys or talk to any of the girls that came in. She even got told Rei had come to see her but she insisted she was too embarrassed to even look at him. Not only was she embarrassed about being punched, but she actually cried when she was hit. She told Madam Pomphrey and Professor Sprout the truth, that Cordelia had hit her, out of spite, even though Lee and Kevin tried to warn her to not be a grass.

The Slytherin ended up with detentions on every evening for two weeks. To put it simply the black haired witch was furious and hand enlisted Garland, Bryan and Ian to help her get revenge. Little did she know that Mariah was trying to get revenge as well, and both plans weren't working out too well.

"What do you mean you won't help me?" Mariah wailed to Lee, Gary and Kevin one night in the common room. "All you have to do is distract them while I do the spell." Mariah explained again. She had come up with the idea to distract the Slytherins and then use a spell she found to make it rain on them, she needed them distracted as the incantation for the spell is quite long.

"We said no Mariah. We'll get in trouble and how are we even sure you can do the spell properly?" Lee tried to reason with his pink haired teammate but wasn't getting anywhere. She was adamant that she could preform the charm, even though it's only taught in third year and above.

"Because I've studied the theory behind the spell and it's me." She replied very vainly, twirling her hair around her finger like she saw some of the popular older students doing. Lee sighed and shook his head while Gary and Kevin exchanged a look of confusion at Mariah's actions.

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room...**

"I don't know, that seems a bit too mean." Bryan told Cordy when she explained her idea. The two of them were the only ones left in the common room and were waiting for Garland to show up, Ian had pulled out of helping.

"Then what do you suggest?" The girl asked but didn't leave time for Bryan to respond before continuing. "All you have to do is distract her while I make it really hot and humid around her."

"I just think you're taking it a bit too far, you'll get in even more trouble." Cordy just looked slightly annoyed before turning back to her Potions homework. Byran just leaned back in his chair, having already finished his essay on 'The Importance of Clean Potion Equipment'. At this point Garland came into the Common Room with a grin on his face that could only be described as deranged. "What did you do?" Bryan asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well let's just say that the Griffindor's might just have a bit of trouble with their house table tomorrow morning." He replied sneakily before sitting in the armchair on the other side of the Russian blader.

**The next morning...**

Garlands mood seemed to be the cause of a prank someone, most likely him, pulled on the Griffindors. When the table in the Great Hall was half full, one of the benchs collapsed. The teachers quickly fixed it but the students who had fallen to the floor were in a state of shock for awhile.

When the White Tigers left the Great Hall they were stopped by Garland and Bryan who immediately began to make small talk with them. Not paying much attention, Mariah who was lagging behind thought the black haired girl was with them and began to do her spell. Cordy, however, was not with her fellow Slytherins and also began to preform her spell. After a few minutes of pained conversation, the White Tigers tried to walk away from the Slytherin pair but failed when a thunder storm suddenly broke out above their heads.

Mariah's spell to make it rain had been preformed perfectly, as had Cordy's spell to make it hot and humid but the two spells had counter-acted each other and created a thunder storm in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Both girls were shocked and then realised what the other was doing.

"You!" Mariah screamed across the room before having to duck as a bolt of lightning nearly hit her.

-xxX-Xxx-

That night in the Hufflepuff Common Room none of the male mebers of the White Tigers were talking to Mariah. Thanks to her attempt at revenge the whole team and the three Slytherind were given whole day detentions for the next two Saturdays and lost 30 house points each. Lee was trying to do his homework in front of the fire but was constantly being bothered by Mariah's attempts to apologize while Gary and Kevin were chatting at a table in the corner about Lee, Mariah and Rei.

"It's a seriously twisted love triangle." Kevin whispered urgently as he tried to explain the dynamic of the trio's relationship to Gary. "Both Mariah and lee fancy Rei, but they also fancy each other and Rei doesn't fancy either of them. Because they insist on making a love triangle by involving Rei it's twisted but if they would just face up to the fact that he doesn't like them then they could just be together."

"Ohhhhh." Gary replied, realisation finally hitting him. "I get it now. But don't you fancy one of them as well?"

"What! No!" Kevin replied, his voice rising and scaring a few older Hufflepuffs near them. "I like someone else." Both of the balders' eyes widened as Kevin's secret slipped out. Gary leaned forward slightly while Kevin shifted in his sheet uncomfortably.

"Who do you like?" Gary asked suspiciously, not believing Kevin was telling the truth. Kevin looked around, trying to find a way to escape the conversation and finaly deciding he could trust Gary enough to tell him.

"Ian."

* * *

There, What do you think? Sorry for the long wait but I haven't read or seen either Beybalde or Harry Potter in a while so I ran dry, but I just watched the new movie and got inspiration.

Please review, Please, Please, Please. I won't stop until you do. Please, Please, Please.


	38. Scrubbing The Floors Can Be Hard

Chapter 37, I know I missed one but I got mixed up and said the last chapter was 35 when it was meant to be 36, hahaha. Just me being stupid, your not going crazy.

Oh dearie, here's the part I hate where I have to admit I don't own Harry Potter or Beyblade :(

* * *

It was a Wednesday evening in the Hogwarts castle and while most people were catching up on their homework, hanging out with their friends or spending time with their respective others, Kai Hiwatari was in Snape's classroom serving yet another detention. In the past two weeks Kai has had six detentions with Snape and in each detention he has sat there and organised potions supplied by himself. He would have been doing the same thing again today but this time Rei was in the detention as well so professor Snape gave them the task of cleaning the classroom after a mass potion explosion.

Now the two Griffindor's were scrubbing the floor with hand-cleaning brushes and buckets of soapy water. They had started on opposite sides of the room and had steadily gotten closer and closer. They were now only inches apart and were both trying desperately to ignore that fact. Rei was almost shaking, he could feel the others body heat more and more as they came closer. He really wished the Potions classroom was larger.

"There's not much left so why don't I just finish it?" Kai said quickly, barely giving Rei chance to hear it. Rei shook his head and carried on scrubbing.

"I won't feel right just letting you finish by yourself." So they both carried on scrubbing. They were so close now that their task was causing their arms to brush against each others regularly. When they got close enough that there shoulder's hit each others, Rei lost balance and almost fell on top of his ex, just catching himself in time. Both boys looked up and their eyes met. They could feel each others breath on their faces and it was all so comfortable and familiar.

They responded to instinct and their lips met, only for a fraction of a second but it held much more emotion and meaning then anything else either had done all day. They stared into each others eyes again and brought their lips together once more. This time the kiss was longer, and held more passion and need. Rei moaned slightly, bringing Kai back to his sensesand the taller blader pulled away.

"No, I can't do this!" He almost yelled, but couldn't the blush that had crept up on his face. Both boys stared at each other for a few minutes until they both felt themselves moving in for another kiss. Kai caught himself just in time and pulled back. Rei looked at him confused asking silently for a reason why they couldn't do this. "I'm seeing someone else."

Both boy's eyes opened in shock. Rei immediately looked hurt and turned away from his former boyfriend while Kai was shocked with himself. He wasn't seeing anyone else, why did he say he was?

"Who is it?" Rei asked quietly, so Kai could just here, after he stood up. Kai thought quickly, who should he say. He needs to say someone, how stupid would he sound if he says he made it up. Without thinking too much he said the first name he thought of.

"Ginny Weasley." Rei looked understanding as he left the room. Now all Kai had to do was get Ginny to agree to pretend to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Right I know it's short but it's a main part of the plot line and I don't have anything to bulk the chapter up with yet.

Pleas reveiw, I would like to know whether you like the twist in the story or not? ^_^


	39. A Chapter Rivalled Only By A Chapter

Chapter 38, I know I've got it right this time ^_^ God, I can't believe I've actually got this far.

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Beyblade are owned by J.K Rowling and Takao Aoki respectively.

* * *

With the end of the school year at Hogwarts drawing in, the heat was as well. In complete contrast to the winter where the castle grounds were adorned with snow and students hurried about quickly with scarves, gloves and as many layers as possible, the summer brought sun, life and high temperatures. The castle grounds were full of life from tress and flowers to birds and insects and the students dragged themselves tiredly around the school with as many of their clothes as possible shoved in their school bags.

"Ginny!" The red haired girl spun round away from her friends to face Kai who had just ran up behind her. Since it was so warm Ginny and her friends had decided to spend their lunch in the grounds when Kai spotted them heading outside and decided to take this moment to ask the youngest Weasley something. Her face lit up when she saw the object of her affection and asked her friends to go on ahead without her.

"Kai!" Ginny greeted cheerfully and ran up to the boy. "Are you okay? You look a bit stressed." She asked worriedly when she reached the other Griffindor and noticed his negative posture and expression. Kai opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say, hesitated and then decided not to speak. He repeated this three more times before Ginny got annoyed and and snapped her fingers to gain his attention. "Just spit it out Kai." She spoke more encouragingly then angrily so Kai finally decided he could say it.

"I need you to do me a favour, I need you to pretend to go out with me." The Russian blader rushed out the favour and mentally prepared himself for Ginny treating him harshly.

"Yes!" The red head screamed at him. "I know it won't be proper going out but I'll take what I can get." Kai was taken aback by Ginny's answer. "You don't need to tell me why either, I'm fine not knowing, although knowing woul be kind of easier." Kai caught himself, smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'll tell you. Lets go inside first though."

**Scene Change**

"Mariah can we please stop talking about this now." Lee moaned as Mariah mentioned something else she doesn't like about the black haired Slyhterin girl sitting across the Great Hall. The rest of the first year Hufflepuff's looked up to try see what was going on between the White Tigers. Mariah sent them all glares before going back to complaining, now about Slytherins in general.

"I swear if she didn't bitch about someone or something she'd never speak at all." Julia said plainly as she went back to her lunch. The rest all nodded before eating as well. Enrique spared another glance at Mariah and then looked over to Hayley. They were so much alike he couldn't believe it. All Hayley ever did was complain or bitch, why was he drawn to that, she's nothing like Oliver who's always positive. Maybe it was just just her looks, maybe it was because he chose a girl he knew he couldn't last with to purposefully ruin the relationship, maybe...

"Oi, Enrique!" The blond was quickly reminded of where he was when his boyfriend shouted at him. He turned back round after realising he had started staring at Hayley and smiled sheepishly at Oliver. "Why don't you just try apologizing?" Oliver suggested, trying to sound supportive, and jerked is head in Hayley's direction.

"What?" Enrique asked abruptly, completely missing the point and following the greenettes gaze. He sat staring at Hayley for a few moments longer before he understood. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't realise I was staring at her, I swear." He tried to plead, worried he had upset Oliver.

"I really don't mind." Oliver forced out between gritted teeth and followed with a forced smile which even Tyson could see through. Enrique just sighed in response and gave The french blader a quick hug before returning to Oliver's food since he had eaten his own.

* * *

Bit of a short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything to flesh it out with apart from a bit of Maraih bashing and Enrique and Oliver love ^_^

Please review if you can, I haven't got any in months and I'm kinda worried no one likes this anymore :'(


	40. Too Much Plot For Only 1100 Words!

Chapter 39, awww we're so close to the end...I-I-I, excuse me! *floods room with tears from crying corner*

Since we're so near the end I've decided to create some interest and atmosphere for my new stories, Life and Love (Beyblade) and Konoha High School Madness (Naruto). I'll kick it off with a little extract from the first chapter of Life and Love, enjoy!

**"I'm having the biggest bedroom" Johnny shouted once he and Enrique had joined their team mates in the house.**

**"You can't just decide yourself" The blond shouted back.**

**"Fine I'll race you there and whoever gets there first is allowed to have it" Johnny suddenly came out with and the two of them were off running up the stairs and leaving their partners to continue unpacking.**

**"Aha, I win!" Enrique almost screamed once he reached the room him and Johnny were competing for. Johnny stumbled in a few seconds later out of breathe and supporting a large bruise on his elbow.**

**"That's not fair you tripped me" The Scott said angrily while rubbing his elbow to ease the pain. Enrique just shrugged before flopping down on the four poster, king-sized bed that was against one of the walls in the room.**

Short but sweet, or so I hope. Tell me what you think or just wait for more if you like it ^_^

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Beyblade are owned by J.K Rowling and Takao Aoki respectively.

* * *

If asked a simple question, how would you respond? Would you respond with a lie to protect yourself, the truth to protect those you love or would you ignore the question and hurt everyone. Unfortunately, Kai makes bad choices and choose to ignore the question he was asked many times this day:

"Why Ginny Weasley?" Asked a short Slytherin third year. Kai just stared back at her, willing her away with his mind. When he realised this wasn't going to work to turned his back on the seventh person who had asked him this today and walked out of the castle.

Ever since Kai and Ginny revealed they were dating, even though it was pretend they tried to make it as real as possible, yesterday lots of girls have asked Kai that one simple question. Kai, not knowing how to even begin to form an answer just ignored the question every time. Little did he realise by not even gracing these girls with an answer he was actually each of the girls, Ginny, Rei and himself. Since that detention he hadn't even looked at Rei, too scared that he would be able to tell he was lying, he could always tell.

Speaking of lying, Kai hadn't seen Ginny around all day. He had noticed this morning many of the teachers seemed to be preoccupied and panicked and none of the students knew why. The Russain blader just blew it off as another freaky quirk this school has and decided to look for his 'girlfriend'.

-xxX-Xxx-

Julia sighed deeply once again as she sat in the grounds after dinner with Chandler. They were both waiting for Raul to come out from detention, yes he had got detention, just for forgetting his homework though. They had both changed from their school uniforms and were now wearing clothes of their own choice. Julia was wearing plain light jeans with a long purple top which had short sleeves but no jacket as the weather was too warm. Chandler was wearing similar jeans of a darker colour with a white long-sleeved top and a black, cotton waist coat with a hood over it.

"Hey guys!" They both turned round simultaneously to see Raul running towards them. He was still in his Hufflepuff uniform and looked too cheery to have just been to a detention. He sat down next to chandler once he reached the others and pecked him on the cheek. His sister shot him a curious look which he knew to be asking why he was so happy. "Romero replied!" He said ecstatically.

"He did, what did he say?!" Julia asked back just as ecstatically, confusing Chandler who had no idea what either twin was talking about. The male blader just sent a knowing look in the other balder's direction before turning to his boyfriend.

"Romero said that you could some to ours over the summer holidays, that is if you want to." Raul explained looking hopefully at the Slytherin. Chandler was speechless at first before he caught himself and began nodding furiously.

"Yeah, I would love to." He responded, now looking just as ecstatic as the brother and sister. While the two bladers began chatting idly, the black haired boy began self-consciously rubbing his left forearm with his right hand. He then realised what he was doing and stopped suddenly and smiled lightly realising he didn't need to be so paranoid anymore.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Ginny!" Kai called when he finally spotted his 'girlgriend' who was with her brother, Ron and his friend Harry. She smiled when she saw him and pushed her brother of her when he tried to hold her back. The two older boys eventually walked away reluctantly leaving Ginny and Kai alone. Kai went to speak again but the read haired girl got there first.

"Listen Kai, I know you'll probably want to know where I was but I can't tell you. All I can say is it wasn't my choice but it was very important and it's opened my eyes to some things." Kai was confused and caught off guard with how she began but she carried on talking. "I like being with you, even if it is just pretend but I know there's someone you want more and know there's someone i want more." She then cast a wishful glance at where Ron and Harry had disappeared.

"Wait, Ginny what are you saying?"

"I want to have a proper relationship with someone and you're still in love in Rei."

* * *

Wow, this felt like it took forever, although I wrote most of it in half an hour I've just been putting it off.

Please review and keep looking for sneak bits from my new stories.


	41. Too Little Plot For A Whole 1498 Words!

Chapter 40, this was going to be one of three but I'm kind of blocked and busy right now so I've cut it down to one plot in one chapter.

Following last chapters attempt to build atmosphere for my new stories Here a little extract from my Naruto story, Konoha High School Madness:

**The one thing his parents don't know about Kisame is that he's part of a gang. The worst gang in the neighborhood. They call themselves Atkatsuki and are made up of the toughest, worst and rudest teens in the area. There's only one girl in the gang but she's just as bad as the rest. They don't actually do anything wrong but everyone knows they're going to end up as criminals when they're older just by the atmosphere they have, and now Sasuke's brother was part of the gang as well. Most of the gang, including Kisame, were one year older then Itachi and were now in their third year while Itachi and another two members were only in their second**

I don't think I've mentioned this yet but I'm afraid I do not own either Beyblade or Harry Potter.

* * *

"So what did he say then?" Tala pushed his best friend, a certain smug half Russian Griffindor. Kai had seeked out the red haired Slytherin as soon as he had asked Rei to go back out with him and got a response.

"He said yes, of course." He answered nonchalantly as if he couldn't care less even though he was screaming with excitement inside. Tala smiled, happy for his best friend, and turned back to the book he was reading. The Slytherin and the Griffindor were in the library where Tala had been and was still trying to complete his piling up homework. The same routine of Tala trying to work and Kai annoying and distracting him carried on for another 20 minutes before it was broken by Bryan, Spencer and Ian entering the library and coming over to their table. Bryan pulled up a chair and sat next to Tala, kissing him on the cheek in the process, and completely blanked Kai. Ian and Spencer both nodded at Kai an Tala and also pulled up chairs to site between the half Russian and the lilac haired boy.

"I thought you wanted to study." Kai said quite angrily to Tala who was now chatting idly to Bryan.

"I thought you didn't have a stick up your ass Kai" Bryan shot back, not looking away from Tala. "Oh wait, you've always had one." He finally turned to Kai, a triumphant smirk on his face, telling he had already won.

"I thought you were smart enough to not get too cocky."

"I thought you only thought you were smart."

"I thought you had your head so far up your own ass you didn't notice anyone else!"

"I thought you actually like Rei but if you're busy staring at other guy's asses!" This comment from Bryan pushed Kai well past anger.

"I thought you weren't petty enough to actually go that low!"

"I thought you knew me better than to think I treat you like I do my actual friends!"

"And I thought both of you were bloody older than 3!" Tala bellowed, interrupting the two bladers who were now stood on either sides of the table, fist balled, glaring at each other. They both looked at the red head, along with the rest of the library's occupants, before shooting one more glare each and turning away from each other. Bryan made to walk towards his boyfriend but he stopped him by holding his hands up in front of him. "No! Just leave me alone for a while!" He then stormed out of the library.

"Now look what you've done!" Kai shouted at the lilac haired blader, who gained his anger back quickly.

"What I've done, you're just fine blaming me because Tala always forgives you without you even trying but I have work and work to make it up to him and its not fair!" Bryan shouted back, shocking the other three at the emotion in his voice, before he collapsed in his chair, defeated.

-xxX-Xxx-

Tala sighed as he once again settled down to try complete his homework in the Slytherin common room and once again he was interrupted, this time by Cordy and Brooklyn. They sat either side of him and appeared to have chosen the red head as their new victim for torture.

"If you had to, like in a life or death matter, would you rather..." Cordy started, pausing to build up suspense. "Sleep with me or Tyson?" Tala almost dropped his book when she finally asked the question, not because she was asking questions like that but when she usually taunts someone she tends to build up the tension first. Tala chose to ignore the question and turned slightly so he was more facing the other boy instead of the pestering girl.

"You know orange isn't all that scary, it kind of ruins that whole evil glare thing you got going on." Brooklyn added, referring to Tala's usual bright orange outfits, making Tala regret his decision to face him. "Plus the Bladebreakers started the whole bright colours thing, you're so copying."

"No, I'm so leaving" The Russian snapped, slamming his book shut and then storming off. He was still worked up after the thing with Bryan and Kai.

-xxX-Xxx-

Kai was deep in thought. It happened a lot, more then everyone else at least. While the other Bladebreakers joked around and chatted with each other Kai would sit back and view the situations happening around him, rather then being involved with them. Sometimes he had so much going on inside his mind that whether he wanted to or not he couldn't stop from detaching himself and sorting through these thoughts. This was one of those times. It was his fault Tala was mad at Bryan and now he had to fix it, even if the latter had said to stay out of it.

This Kai had decided to pace the school corridors to try figure out what to do. He had gone over many situations in his head on how he was going to approach and try talk Tala round but all of them ended in him getting either hit or ignored for a month, and neither were would be very enjoyable for him. He didn't know why but he had this rising urge to fix the fight between Tala and Bryan, even though he really didn't want to, although it was sort of his fault. Finally deciding on a small thought he had he quickly did a 180 and began walking back towards the Great Hall. Instead of approaching Tala, he'll approach Bryan and get him to approach Tala.

When he reached the Great Hall it was almost empty, with just the last students who had been studying or otherwise engaged were rushing their dinner. This included the three Slytherins who were with Tala and Kai in the library earlier on. Kai hesitantly made his way over to where they were sat, considering turning back every few steps.

"Oi" Was all Kai said when he finally reached where they were sat, knowing Bryan would know he was talking to him. The lilac haired blader looked up after Kai had spoken with a glint in his eyes telling the half-Russian he was treading on dangerous ground. "I think I can help you."

"Really? And why do you suppose you can do that." Bryan asked, not even bothering to try cover up the venom that came spilling out with his response.

"Because, as you correctly said yourself, Tala forgives me straight away and he listens to me." Kai couldn't help but be a bit smug.

"I don't want your help." Bryan responded with less venom, sounding slightly defeated. Kai just sighed and sat down anyway knowing Bryan was going to agree anyway cause he misses Tala.

"Well were going to get lost cause we don't want to get stuck between another one of your arguments." Spencer stated before he and Ian stood and left the hall.

"So what's the plan?" Bryan asked, resigning himself to his fate.

* * *

Oh my god, this took forever, I've just had no motivation whatsoever, plus I lost my internet so I think I can be excused for it a bit.

Please review if you want, to be honest I don't think I'm gonna ask anymore cause no one ever does.


	42. Pernultimate Part Prevails! Not Really

Chapter 41, Oh no, we're so close to the end, I can see coming! Here is the Penultimate chapter.

_(Insert Disclaimer Here Because I Can't Be Bothered)

* * *

_Kai frowned when he first woke up on this certain Friday morning. He frowned all the way down to breakfast, through breakfast and to his first lesson. He frowned through Double Potions, Herbology and Double Charms, He frowned through Break, through Lunch and through his semi-date with Rei outside by the lake. Eventually the Chinese blader had had enough.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rei questioned bluntly as soon as he and Kai had entered their room in the Griffindor Tower. Kai stared at his boyfriend questionably before turning away and refusing to answer the question. "Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not." Kai responded calmly, refusing to get worked up like Rei was. Rei shot him a disbelieving glare so he rephrased his answer. "Okay, I am ignoring you but only for that question There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, there is!" Rei stated loudly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring st the other male expectantly. Kai sighed and shook his head slightly before answering.

"Do you remeber I told you about the fight between Tala and Bryan and how it was sort of my fault?" Kai asked, half mumbling the last part, still not liking having to admit it. Rei nodded simply, uncrossing his arms now and perching on Kai's bed. "Well, after me and Bryan sorted it out things were still icy between them so I agreed to do something I really regret now." He then turned away and started looking through his trunk as thoudh that was the ned of the story. However, the Chinese blader was having none of it.

"What did you agree to do?"

"..."

"Kai."

"..."

"Kai!"

"Alright, alright. I might of...kinda...slightly...agreedtodowhateverBryansays." Kai responded quickly, looking to Rei hoping he'd drop it at that. He wasn't going to though. "Alright, I agreed to do whatever Bryan says till the end of term." He said again, sheepishly. Rei was frozen with shock for a few moments before he caught up with himself.

"Is there limits to what you have to do?" He asked simply, remaining apathetic.

"Yeah, of course, like nothing too stupid or too bad." Kai answered and to his surprise Rei started smiling. "What?"

"As long as it's not too bad maybe something like this would do you some good." The Chinese blader explained, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. Kai was shocked at first, just like his boyfriend was a few moments ago, before also cathing himself and playfully throwing a pillow at him.

**A few Days Later...**

"Why are these damn exams so hard!" Tyson exclaimed desperately as the Griffindor first years sat in the library studying for their remaining end off of year exams. They had already completed their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions exams and were now studying, or trying to study in Tyson's case, for their Herbology exam the following day.

"They're not hard if you listen in class and revise enough." Hilarly explained boredly as she carried on flipping through her notes from class. Tyson glared ta her as meanly as he could before gathering his own notes, copied from hers, and trying to read them. He barely got a few lines in when Kai sat down angrily on the other side of the table.

"This is getting ridiculous!" He exclaimed fairly loudly but taking note of where they were. "He made me spend a half an hour collecting all these really hard to find books and he's not even reading them." He gestured harshly to the other side of the Library where the Slytherins were sat, Bryan chatting idly with Brooklyn, the book Kai got for him layed forgotten still piled up beside him. ost of the Griffindors looked quite confused, still not knowing what Kai had agreed to do for Bryan, and Rei just smiled to himself enjoying the show.

* * *

I know this seems like a pointless chapter and it kind of is but I'm really bored with all my current stories at the moment, well this one and Poke-Peril and Trainer Problems but I have been writing them for awhile and I'm really getting somewhere with my other ones.

This chapter just finishes off the mini-plot with Kai, Bryan and Tala that really shouldn't be counted as aplot since it's so small, but the next chapter will tie off any plot knots I have left open so If there's anything your unclear about just let me know and I'll add something in to clear it up for you!

Please Review ^_^


	43. End

Chapter 42, Last Chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I know I'm meant to be sad but I'm so glad I've actually finished a long story and this means I'm even closer to publishing my better stories. I mean, this isn't exactly the best story ever, My ideas have really fallen through, my hits have gone right down, only Holly Xavier-Diggory still reviews and most of the writing, ideas and concepts are extremely childish. So to put it simply I'm not really proud of this story so that's why I haven't paid it much attention lately.

For the final time I do not own either Harry Potter or Beyblade!

* * *

"Tyson?" Max called as he entered their dorm in the Griffindor Tower. The whole school was about to leave for the train, their luggage had already been taken down, and yet Tyson was nowhere to be seen, as usual. When Max had completely made sure Tyson was nowhere to be seen in their dorm he headed back out, deciding that if his boyfriend wanted to spend the summer stuck in Hogwarts he would leave him to it.

He entered the common room from the stairs where Kenny was packing up the last of his books, parts and Dizzy onto the bag he was taking on the train with him. Max doesn't know anyone who spends as much time on improving Beyblades then Kenny. Kenny looked up from his bag when he heard Max approaching and upon seeing the blond he turned all his attention to him.

"Hey Max, thought you'd be outside with the others." He stated, pushing his glasses back up his nose when they slipped slightly.

"I was looking for Ty." max replied simply, putting his hands in his jeans pockets and leaning against the back of an armchair. Kenny was surprised at his friend's actions, Max was normally bubbly and bouncing around but now he's quite calm and relaxed, like the rest of the American team.

"You okay?" Kenny asked, his concern showing on his face. "You don't seem you're normally self."

Before Max could answer, however, the common room door was thrown open and Tyson strode in. Max practically launched himself off his resting place and into his boyfriend's arms. Kenny noted how a cheery smile appeared on his face and his hyper personality returned as he bounced slightly in Tyson's arms. He smiled at the bluenette over Max's head as the blond clung to Tyson's t-shirt. Tyson returned the smile happily before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" Max asked as soon as he stepped away from Tyson, the bounce now back in his step.

"You know those Weasley twins?" Tyson began, continuing when he received a nod from Max. "Well, I was on my way back here to find you when I bumped into them and they were heading to the kitchens. Apparently the House Elves love them so they get loads of free food and they said they'd get me some." He then help up a bag full of cakes and other snacks.

Max's smile changed into a teasing frown momentarily before he pulled Tyson into a quick kiss. He then pulled the bluenette out the room with Kenny following behind them.

**Meanwhile...**

Kai and Rei stood on the Hogsmeade platform with most of the other Hogwarts students waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Rei noticed Tyson, Max and Kenny arrive at the platform and he waved at them. They returned the wave but didn't join the couple, giving them some time alone. The raven haired blader nudged the half Russian beside him and nodded towards their teammates when he had his attention. Kai blinked in response before looking back towards the tracks, earning a small shove from Rei.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked after another minute of silence. Kai looked at him quizzically, wondering why he would ask that. "When you're all broody and anti-social it's normally because you're thinking of something serious.**" **Kai smiled slightly before answering, surprised Rei had picked up on that.

"This summer. With you going to back to China for a bit we're not going to have much time together." Rei's mouth fell open in shock at Kai's admission, he normally keeps things like that to him self. Unsure about how to respond to that answer he instead just leans into his boyfriends slightly, showing him he's still there, until the train finally pulls up and they have to get on.

Once the Hogwarts Express pulled up, all the students crowded onto the train desperate to get a compartment just for their group. Within this rush of students was Kai and Rei who while also trying to get a compartment are also trying to find the rest of their team. Luckily their search wasn't very long and they managed to find both at the same time, the younger members in an otherwise empty compartment. They entered straight away, almost falling in as other students pushed down the corridor of the train trying to find their friends or a place to sit.

**Later...**

Not long after the train had set off, Hilary and Daichi had joined the rest of the Bladebreakers. They were now in the midst of another argument as the train was nearing London, annoying the rest of the a another five minutes of ontinuos shouting and insults Kenny had had enough.

"Will you please be quiet!" He yelled, making sure he got the two's attention. "The way you two argue you would think you like each other." He said simply before turning bak to dizzy, happy the distraction was gone. Both Hilary and Daichi blushed at his comment.

There was piee and quiet for a few minutes as the train got even nearer to their destination until the argument started again, this time with Tyson involved as the noise level rose, show did the anger in Kenny again but just when he was about to shout again the whole compartment was muted when Hilary grabbed Daichi and kissed him.

"Now don't go getting ideas." Hilary stated suddenly when everyone went to talk at once. "I only did it to shut him up." Although Hilary was good at many things, she was a rubbish lier.

* * *

Oh my god, it took me for ever nut now it's done, the final chapter of this story. Thanks for readin!

Although we're at the end I'm still going to ask you to please review, I haven't had a review in ages and I miss them! :(

I am considering doing a sequel so you never know, I may be back! ^_^


End file.
